Lost Friend, Hidden Memories
by KaidaKei
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto fight again and Naruto dies in the process. 7 years later, two mysterious people arrive at Konoha and send things whirling into confusion. But... who could they possibly be? Sasunaru
1. Prologue

**In Kaida's Mind- A Dark, Little Hole Of Madness**

**Kaida-** Chello, people! _*Waves happily*_ My Second Naruto Fanfic. It's Sasunaru so I hope you enjoy it. Sasuke, please do the disclaimer.

**Sasuke-** Naruto belongs to... ME! And only me. Anyone else can get your hands off him. THIS MEANS YOU SAI!! _*Gets knocked on the head by Kaida*_

**Kaida-** _*Sighs*_ I knew I should've let Naruto do it. TED! GET IN HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

**Ted-** _*Walks in lazily*_ Naruto can never belong to Kaida, she's not smart enough to make a character this smexy. So, he's Masashi Kishimoto's. _*Walks away*_

**Kaida-** _*Shrinks sadly into the corner*_ I'm having second thoughts about this story. Anyways, go on and read while I bawl my eyes out. _*Sniff, sniff*_

**'Moshi, Moshi'-** **Kyuubi is talking**

_'Moshi, Moshi'- thoughts_

sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,

**Lost Friend, Hidden Memories**

_Prologue:_

Twice .The second time they've fought. One at the Valley of Death and the one that was happening now. He had finally caught up again to his old friend. And now they were fighting, probably to the death. He couldn't even remember why they started fighting but he's wasn't going to lose now. Not after he came all this way.

_Clash!  
Clang! _

A stab here, a gash there. A flash of blond, a moment of blue. The two boys were like blurs flying past in the wind. After what seemed like hours, they finally stopped, breathing hard. They glared at each other, daring the other to make a move.

"Give it up already!"

"No! I'll never let you go! I… I'd rather die!"

"Fine, then die!"

Both boys were changing rapidly. One already had red chakra seeping out of his body, the other had wings sprouting out of his back. A purple orb, some black sparks. With these in the young boys' hands, they leapt at each other, both of them seeming to aim for the kill. Monsterous howls screeched out of their throats. Demons both fighting for what might be love or hate.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

They collided.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

There was a flash of light and an orb had now formed around the young boys. Inside the orb, as both boys faced each other, one seemed to be… fatally injured. Sasuke and Naruto were floating across from each other in the orb, staring into each others eyes.

"N-Naruto… why?" Sasuke asked with his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. There was no other way. I had to… for your sake. I told you, I-I rather die." Naruto's eyes flickered down to Sasuke's hand which was lodged deeply in his stomach. At the last minute, Naruto had dispelled his rasengan, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and shoved the chidori into his stomach.

Naruto had done his research on the Uchiha clan to find anything that might make Sasuke come back. Naruto had found out that to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, you need to kill your best friend. Naruto had thought over this for awhile and decided that if Sasuke gained the Mangekyo, he might be able to kill Itachi. And if he killed Itachi, Sasuke could finally be happy again. Naruto decided that Sasuke's happiness was worth more than his life, even if they couldn't be together.

**'**_**What about your happiness?'** _Naruto could hear Kyuubi growling in his head.

'_I-I don't need it. As long as Sasuke is happy, I'm happy.' _

**'_I'm not letting you die, Kit. You don't deserve it. You never deserved it. Especially on this day.'_**

'_It's- It's too late now. The wound is too deep and you won't be able to_ _heal it. There's nothing you can do.'_

**'_We'll see about that.'_** Naruto heard Kyuubi faintly but decided to use the rest of his strength to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I-I… love… you."

And with those last words, Naruto Uzumaki died. There was another flash and Sasuke was on his knees, holding Naruto's lifeless body. Sasuke stared in horror as Naruto died with a faint smile on his lips. All that was left to hear was the wind, blowing mournfully for its shining sun has now disappeared… but not for long.

**Kaida- **_*stands from her corner with her eyes red and boogers straming from her nose*_ Read and Review please. If you see any grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes please tell me. _*Goes back to her corner*_


	2. Chapter 1: A Dream Of Torture

**In Kaida's Mind- A Dark, Little Hole Of Madness**

**Kaida- **New Chapter Up!!! _*Does a Happy Dance*_

**Naruto- **Am I in this one too?

**Kaida-** Patience my dear fox, Patience. Anyways, we have a guest to do the disclaimer. DRUM ROLL PLEASE!! _*Pulls out a drum from nowhere and does an offbeat drumroll*_ Gaara! _*Audience (if there was one) claps*_

**Gaara-** If anyone ever thinks that Naruto belongs to this woman here, that person should be put up in a mental institute and later be put to death. _*Walks away*_

**Kaida-** O_O... I'm not gonna comment. Anways, on with the story!!!

_'Moshi, Moshi'- thoughts_

_Moshi, Moshi- flashbacks or dreams_

**Moshi Moshi- Kyuubi Talking**

"Moshi, Moshi"- speaking

_**sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,**_

**Lost Friend, Hidden Memories**

_Chapter 1: A Dream Of Toture_

A young woman, somewhere in her 20's, was lying on her bed, tossing and turning. Over and over, she murmured "No, No." Sweat trickled down her face, her lips contorted into a frown.

_Fire… that was all you could see. Bright orange flames reaching up to the ceiling, towering over the people running. The young woman stumbled through the smoke, ignoring the flames nipping at her ankles. People ran past her trying to find the exit, but the woman kept running in the opposite direction. She couldn't leave yet, she needed to find him. He was in here somewhere and she couldn't leave without him. He was her light, her… her everything. Evil laughter rang through the building, pounding at her eardrums. She hoped she wasn't too late, she had to make it. Finally, the woman made it to a room. She staggered inside, relieved to see that no flames had reached this room somehow. The woman hugged herself, the room was freezing. She glanced around the room to search for what she was looking for. The room was big and pure white. The eyes of the woman soon lit up as she found what she was looking for. Her son was sitting cross legged on the floor, hunched over something. She called out to him but her son didn't seem to hear. She called out over and over until the boy finally stood up. Slowly, the boy turned to face the woman. Her face, which was all smiles, had quickly turned into pure shock and terror. In her son's hand was a bloody knife. Gashes were spread all over the boy's body as if they belonged there. The blood looked bright against the all white room. Her son's usually innocent, cerulean eyes were now dark and lifeless. The woman knew that look and realized that her son was gone. She sank to the ground moaning in despair. She was too late._

"_Why? Why must you torture me?" Her now changed son laughed cruelly at the question._

"_Torture? You think this is torture? But I've only just begun!" Her son sneered. The woman let out a blood curdling scream and clutched her head. Horrible images flooded her mind, making her screech even louder. The room became terribly hot; flames had now reached the room. All the woman could think about was her son, her precious, precious son._

The woman woke up, gasping for breath. She soon calmed down and glanced around the room, making sure that she was safe. She looked down at her hands still breathing hard.

"Was it the dream again?" A voice rang out from the shadows. The woman looked up and squinted to see who was there but she gave up, knowing that they would stay hidden.

"Yeah, it was really gruesome this time." The woman, then frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"Not really but you two need to move to another village."

"Again, why?"

"People are starting to suspect you. With the rumors flying from the other villages, you'll soon be discovered." The woman banged her fist against her legs.

"He was just starting to make friends here too." The woman sighed. "What village do we go to now?"  
"Konohagakure."

"And may I ask why?"

"I believe it's time for you time to visit there. It will help you clear up any... mysteries. When you two leave, you must arrive at Konoha on October 10th. There will be a festival, so you won't have to worry about food that day."

"But that day is…"

"I know, hopefully he'll be okay. Do not leave Konoha until I tell you to, okay? Good Night." The woman nodded and lay back down, hoping to continue her sleep with better dreams.

_**sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,sasunaruisthebestcoupleeversoloveitorgotohell,**_

**Kaida-** Well, there you go! I hate to have short chapter but that's how it is! If there is any Grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes, please tell me! Read and Review!

**Naruto-** I'll be in the next one right? Wil I, Will I?

**Kaida-** Patience my dear fox, Patience!


	3. Chapter 2: A Sad Mourning

**In Kaida's Mind: A Dark, Little Hole Of Madness!!**

**Kaida**_-_ Chello!!! Here is chapter 2!! I really need reveiws from you guys because they motivate me so much.  
But since only one person gave me a review, they get a cookie and a Naruto plushie. Here you go, loveless!!! _*Whips out a plushie and cookie and throws it somewhere*_

**Naruto- **Since everyone else is at my funeral... I have to do the disclaimer... _*Sniffs*_

**Kaida-** I thought you liked doing the disclaimer.

**Naruto**- Not when everyone's looking at my dead body. Anyways, Kaida does not own Naruto, nor will she ever because I'm pretty sure that Masashi Kishimoto wouldn't kill me off!!  
_*Glares At Kaida*_

**Kaida-** Uh-huh, Sure. Well, let us get on with the story!!

_Moshi, Moshi_- _thoughts or flashbacks_

"Moshi, Moshi"- talking

* * *

**Lost Friend, Hidden Memories**

_Chapter 2: A Sad Mourning_

People danced through the streets cheering and jumping for joy. Little kids danced alongside their parents, even though they had no idea what they were really celebrating. The setting sun shined on the streets, streaking everyone with it orange red glow. Most of Konoha was in a joyful mood, for the festival was bright and jubilant. But, to some people, the reason was morbid. It was October 10th, the anniversary of the Fourth Hokage sealing the Nine Tailed Fox away. But Konoha were celebrating two anniversaries. The second was that on this day, 7 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's jinchuuriki brat, had died. To the villagers, it seemed that their precious Uchiha had killed the so called monster for them and returned on his own accord. Sadly, the villagers will never know the truth.

Somewhere else, away from the festival, a group was beginning to form. Sakura, Sai, Team 8, Team 10, Neji, Lee, TenTen, their senseis, Gaara and his siblings, Konohamaru and his friends and others were dressed in black. They had all agreed to meet in front of Naruto's grave for the annual mourning. Sakura had just now arrived and was searching around for Sasuke. Sakura had long since given up on her crush on Sasuke as soon as she found out she was in love with Ino. (A/N: I do not support Yuri. This is for my friend aka YuriRulez!) She didn't feel any resent towards him and always tried to watch out for him. Since Naruto died, Sasuke has been more closed off. Well, more than normal and Sakura was afraid that he might hurt himself.

"Hey, Sakura, what's wrong?" Ino, her girlfriend, came up to her and slid her hand around her waist.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about Sasuke. I can't seem to find him." Ino frowned, thinking hard.

"Oh! I think I saw him on the bridge. You know where your team used to meet." Sakura smiled at Ino, thanked her, and quickly ran off to find the Uchiha.

Sasuke was staring up at the sky wondering why he lived instead of Naruto. He did this every time the gloomy day rolled around. Sasuke could still remember how he was found.

_Sasuke couldn't leave Naruto, not after what Naruto did for him. Sasuke was still holding the blonde's body, clutching it as if it would disappear. _

"_Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura had just now arrived on the scene. She, Yamato, and Sai have been looking for Naruto after he had radioed in that he had found Sasuke. Sakura spotted Sasuke and ran towards him, but as she reached the scene, she gasped. Yamato and Sai soon arrived after her. When they saw Sasuke, Yamato had soon tied Sasuke up with his wood jutsu. Naruto, now, lay down on the cold ground. _

"_S-Sasuke… w-what happened? Did you guys fight again?" Sasuke didn't answer her question and just stared at Naruto's lifeless face. Sakura knelt down shaking Naruto's shoulder._

"_Naruto… Naruto, wake up. Come on, we've got Sasuke. Come on, I don't want to have to carry you." Sakura looked up at Sasuke, even though she already had a good idea of what happened._

"_Sasuke, what did you do?"_

"_I-I killed him. I killed Naruto." Sasuke kept repeating it to himself, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it himself. _

"_No-no, you're lying! Naruto wouldn't die, he said so himself. He- He's supposed to be Hokage." Sakura's face was streaked with tears. She kept shaking Naruto as if he would just open his eyes smile and say "Psyche!" Yamato grabbed Sakura's shoulder and held her back to stop shaking him. Yamato, too, had some tears rolling down his face and Sai, who really couldn't cry, looked on in despair. Sasuke suddenly cried out, his eyes shut tight. Everyone turned to looked at him and saw when he opened his eyes, the Mangekyo Sharingan. The dark clouds rolled in and poured water down on the grieving shinobi. Today, was supposed to be a cheerful day. Today was Naruto's Birthday but instead it turned out to be his Death Day. They all, shortly, returned to the village with Sasuke and reported to the Hokage what had happened. Sasuke was put into custody however, with the decision of the council and the explanation Sasuke had given the Hokage, he was released but put under surveillance by the Anbu. He was also allowed to attend Naruto's burial. When he arrived, he received many glares and dirty looks. Ino had even yelled and screamed at him for what he did. The only people who had talked or even looked at him were Sakura, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. Even Tsunade blamed him for what happened to Naruto. When they opened the casket Naruto was in, his body was gone. They did do an all out search for it but never found it so they left it as an unsolved case. They, however, did make a grave for Naruto, one that was hidden so no villagers could defile it with graffiti._

Sasuke straightened his tux some more and sighed, looking down at the water flowing back and forth. He could see the sun almost setting behind him, making the water seem like blood. The bloody water made Sasuke think of Orochimaru. Orochimaru hadn't given up on obtaining Sasuke's body. It's been 7 years now and the snake man was getting old, so around this time would be a good time to be infiltrating Konoha. Sasuke hadn't really thought about Orochimaru, he definitely wasn't going back to him. He, at least, wanted to respect Naruto's wishes and stay in Konoha. Besides, with the Mangekyo, training wasn't that hard and Sasuke was sure he was almost as strong as Itachi now. Sasuke's mind wandered back to Naruto. Why was it Naruto that had to die and not him? Did God like taking away his precious people? Sasuke hated to think about it but he knew that it was himself that drove Naruto to make Sasuke kill him.

Sasuke was alone right now, after being here for 7 years the council decided to call off the Anbu and promote him to Anbu, and couldn't help but consider what he could do. Sasuke dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. It was one of the kunai he and Naruto had used to fight; it was the only one still in one piece. Sasuke gazed at it as it shined, almost daring him to touch it. Sasuke ran his finger along the side and stared as a slit opened up and blood dripped onto the floor. Sasuke wondered how much blood would come out if he had cut somewhere else.

_'One cut… one cut is all it would ta__ke. __Then I could join Naruto as quick as that. No… I could never join Naruto, he probably went to heaven. I… I'm a demon for I killed my own best friend. My destiny is hell. Therefore, I should die!' _Sasuke held up the kunai, ready to plunge the sharp object into his throat.

* * *

Kaida- Uggh, short chapters suck!!! Anyways, if you find any grammar, spelling or punctuation mistakes, please notify me! Review, please!! *Looks around for Naruto*  
Hey, Naruto, where did you go?

Naruto- *Up on the ceiling* I'm dead, so I'm not supposed to be here right?

Kaida- *sighs* I'll go get the broom


	4. Chapter 3: The Festival Begins

_**In Kaida's Mind- A Dark, Little Hole Of Madness**_

**Sasuke- **Kaida isn't here right now. I guess you can tell what happened to her. _*Smirks evilly*_

**Kaida-** *_Hits Sasuke over the head*_ Like Naruto would let you kill me!

**Sasuke-** You know, I'm getting really tired of you hitting me. Besides, after what you did to Naruto, I'm surprised he didn't kill you himself.

**Kaida-** _*groans*_ It was for suspense. Read this chapter and you'll find out. Anyways, our surprise guest for today. _*Whips out a drum and does a drum roll*_ SHIKAMARU! _*Kaida points to the door and wait but no one's coming out* _

**Kaida-** Stupid, lazy bum. I told him not to fall asleep. _*Kaida disappears behind the door, only to appear later, dragging out a sleeping Shikamaru*_

**Kaida-** Sasuke, if you please.

**Sasuke-** _*Sighs and leans close to Shikamaru's ear*_ DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!

**Shikamaru-** _*Wakes up suddenly, then groans*_ Kaida does not own Naruto at all. _*Goes back to sleep*_

**Kaida-** Well, that wasn't very exciting. I want to thank Loveless again for reviewing on my story. Plus, I want to thank two new people: Kiyoki Fujimoto97 and MadaMag!

_MadaMag-_ He had Anbu watching over him before, so he couldn't do anything. And if he did, they would stop him

_Kiyoki Fujimoto97-_ Don't worry, if you read this chapter, all will become clear.

"Moshi, Moshi"- talking

_Moshi, Moshi- _flashbacks

'_Moshi, Moshi'- thoughts_

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Real Festival Begins_

"Come on, Slowpoke! I want to get the festival before the foods all gone!" A blond boy looked over his shoulder to see how far his mother was. The boy looked about 8 years old and had a messy, spiky mop of blond hair. His cerulean eyes were sparkling with excitement and joy. His one size too big, orange shirt flapped behind him as he ran.

"Oi, I can see the gates from here come on!" The young boy ran back to his mother to pull her along.

"Hold on, _akachan!_ We've just come from the Hidden Grass Village and you pick now to start to run. I believe it was you who was complaining the whole way here." The young woman laughed as her son puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. The young woman's soft brown eyes gazed lovingly at the boy, wondering how she came across such a beautiful child.

She reached up to tuck a few strands of her long, glossy black hair behind her ear. She was wearing a red dress that suited her nicely. On her back was a small, but filled book bag.

"I was tired! And don't call me _akachan. _I've just turned 7."

"Oh yeah, it's your birthday today, isn't it? I guess I forgot." The woman said, winking at her son. "Listen, _akachan._ The village we're going to has very smart shinobi. You need to keep your anger under control, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know and don't call me _akachan!" _You see, this boy might seem like a helpless little kid but under his bright demeanor is an experienced ninja. This boy has been training since he could walk and has vowed to protect his mother.

Over the course of his life, he has taken down over 20 powerful ninja, all after his special power, power that should never had been given to him. By this time, the pair had already reached the gates. Two Konoha shinobi guards stood at the entrance.

"Name?" One of the guards asked when they approached.

"Soroka Fujisaki," The woman pointed to herself, "and Naruto Fujisaki." The woman motioned her hand over at her son. At the name Naruto, both of the shinobi's heads snapped up. They stared at the boy called Naruto and eyed him suspiciously. There was a pregnant silence until Soroka cleared her throat. The shinobi turned their gaze from Naruto to Soroka.

"What village are you coming from?"

"The Hidden Grass Village."

"Whoa, that's far. I bet you're tired. Anyways, I don't sense anything suspicious so let us escort you to the Hokage.

"Um, wait. We were wondering, since we've come a long way, if we could get some food from the festival first." Soroka smiled pleadingly at the shinobi, who looked weary at her request. They were hesitant but reluctantly let them go. Naruto looked back at them, wondering why they had acted so weird about his name.

* * *

"Wow! Look at that!" Naruto pointed at all the decorations hung on the buildings. Soroka and Naruto were strolling down the street, cheering and laughing like all the other villagers.

"Calm down, _akachan._ Let's find some food first, and then I'll take you out for some games. What do you think?"

"That sounds awesome!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist in the air. "And stop calling me aka-"Suddenly, a sharp pain rang through Naruto's skull, making him wince and clutch his head.

"_Akachan!_ What's wrong! Oh, no. Not again!" His mother grabbed him, holding him upright. In Naruto's mind, he could faintly hear his mother's voice. But he was focused more on the images that shot through his mind.

One lingered in his head, a picture of a bridge with 3 people on it. There were 3 kids, two boys, one girl, and one adult. One boy had blond hair, the other raven colored. The girl's hair was the most interesting, it was bright bubblegum pink. The man had silver hair with a mask covering his mouth.

"Yo!" The man said, his eye curling up into a U. "I was just on my way when an old woman slipped and spilled a whole jar of honey on me. It took me forever to get away from the bears and to wash off the sticky honey." The kids stared dubiously at the young man. A few seconds past, then suddenly two of the kids pointed at the man and shouted, "LIAR!"

The raven hair kid, who didn't point and shout, had just crossed his arms and glared at the man. As Naruto studied his face, he suddenly felt a twinge of dread in his stomach. He could tell something wrong was about to happen but he couldn't tell when. _'The bridge, the bridge…' _The words just echoed through his head as Naruto felt another stab of pain. All the pictures disappeared and then all Naruto could see was darkness. Then he heard a faint voice.

"_Akachan… AKACHAN!_" Soroka was panicking, oblivious to the crowd gathering around her. She looked down at Naruto, who was lying in her arms, shivering. At this rate, Soroka would have to take him to a hospital.

She and Naruto did their best to avoid hospitals, usually taking care of their own wounds. It not as if Soroka doesn't trust doctors, she's just scared of what they might find. They'll probably want to take him in and experiment on him, like before. Just when Soroka was on the verge of running to the nearest infirmary, Naruto stopped shivering.

He slowly opened his eyes, and stared into his mother's soft, brown eyes. He, unexpectedly, wrenched out of his mother's grasp, his eyes wide and searching as his head whipped around.

"Akachan, calm down, please. You'll get another headache." Soroka grabbed her son's arm. Naruto quickly jerked away and ran through the astonished crowd. Naruto's sudden awakening had sent whispers through the crowd, rumors quickly being passed around. Soroka, again, was oblivious, only thinking about Naruto.

She swiftly pushed her way through the villagers, running after her son. Soroka was not the type of girl who liked to jog, let alone run, but for her baby she'll run anywhere. Soroka could see flashes of blond hair, elbowing their way through the celebrating villagers.

"_Akachan,_ where are you going?" She called out, earning some confused looks from nearby people.

"The bridge, I have to get to the bridge!" Naruto replied, not stopping. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to picture the bridge. An image flashed in his mind and Naruto took a sharp left. With every step he took, Naruto got closer to the bridge. _'Or… to my destiny' _Naruto thought.

* * *

_Akachan- means baby_

**Kaida-** Do you know what idea I just had?

**Sasuke-** What?

**Kaida-** Why haven't I taken any of you for ransom? Kishimoto- sensei will have to give me something in return of his characters!

_*By the time Kaida is was done speaking, Sasuke is out of there.*_

**Kaida-** Why do I have to get stuck with Shikamaru? _*Kaida sighs and leaves. Then returns with a bag, rope and blindfold*  
_Let's get to work! _*Starts tying up Shikamaru*_ Oh, review please, any grammar, punctuation, or spelling marks report to me by message or review. *Goes back to tying him up*


	5. Chapter 4: You're Just Like Him

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida-** Hello, there!! Nice to see ya'll again!!

**Kyo-** She says it's nice but she's really pissed off that not many people **reviewed.**

**Kaida- *Glares at Kyo*** Shut up, you stupid cat! Anyways, I am not pissed. People have the right to review or not.

**Yuki- **Damn Cat always getting into people's business

**Kyo-** BUSINESS! I don't even want to be here ***Yuki and Kyo start arguing and in the midst of it all, Kaida suddenly hugs Yuki***

**_POOF_**

**Yuki- *Now a rat*** _Are you crazy, why would you do that?_

**Kaida- *Sniffs* **I just love you so much** *Starts to cry***

**Yuki-** It's okay, please don't cry

**Kyo- *Snickers*** Soft girly man, always has a weak spot for girls

***Yuki and Kaida both knock Kyo out***

**Kaida-** Okay, sorry about that. Yuki, if you may…

**Yuki-** I would be honored. Kaida does not own Naruto or Fruits Basket, what she does own are the bruises on Kyo's head

**Kyo- What bruises?**

**_Poof_ **

***Yuki turns back to human***

**Yuki- *Knocks Kyo out yet again*** those bruises

**Kaida-** I want to thank the people who did review for review. You make me feel wanted!! Especially you, Loveless!! Now, you people read the story while I go off with Yuki to see Ayame!

**Yuki-** Why Ayame?

**Kaida- *Sniffs*** because he's awesome

**Yuki-** Ugh, okay

**Kaida-** YAY!

"Moshi, Moshi"- talking

_Moshi, Moshi- _flashbacks

'_Moshi, Moshi'_- thoughts

* * *

_Chapter 4: You're Just Like Him_

Sasuke had his mind made up. _'Why should Naruto have to die and not me? What did he ever do? All he did was risk his life and this is what he gets?' _Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. The pain, the accusations, the celebrations, but most importantly, the loneliness. Sasuke couldn't live without Naruto. The only reason he had not killed himself before was that someone was always there to stop him. But not this time, this time he will get through.

Sasuke put the kunai to his throat and got ready to drag it across when he heard a soft whoosh. As Sasuke turned his head, another kunai come flying towards him at great speed and knocked the kunai he was holding, slicing clean through it. Sasuke sighed and turned slowly expecting to see Sakura standing there, hands on her hips, but instead got a little, blond kid huffing and puffing, glaring at him.

"What…do…you…think…you're…doing?" The kid asked, gasping in between words. Sasuke stared at this kid, wondering how he threw a kunai with such great precision and speed.

"It's none of your business, kid. Go back to your mother or father or whatever," Sasuke replied, turning his back on the boy. Sasuke, suddenly, felt a fierce tug on his wrist and was spun around to face the young boy. Sasuke was ready to knock the kid out for even touching him (A/N: O_O… Someone's in a bad mood!), when he looked into the kid's eyes and gasped.

"Those… those eyes…" Sasuke whispered. This boy's eyes looked exactly like Naruto's, even down to the last spark of determination.

"_Akachan!_ Naruto! Where are you?" Both Sasuke and the kid spun around to see a woman running towards them.

"Naruto, are you okay?" The woman grabbed Naruto and crushed him into a hug. Sasuke's head snapped back as he took in what the woman just said.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered again. Naruto glared at him.

"Yea, my names Naruto, who wants to know?"

"Naruto! Don't be so rude!" His mom knocked him on the head. She smiled at Sasuke and bowed.

"_Gomen Nasai_, my son is just a little tired after coming from the Hidden Grass Village." Sasuke cocked up an eyebrow but decided not to question the comment. The woman had grabbed Naruto's arm and started to drag him along, despite his protest.

"Hey," Sasuke called out, "You do know what today is, right?" Naruto pulled away from his mom.

"Well, it's my Birthday," he replied, smiling big as he thought about all the surprises he might get from his mom. Sasuke was even more shocked.

"Today… might be a day of celebration for you and the village. But for me and my… friends," Sasuke said, wincing as he said the word, "It is a remorseful time. Today is the day of the 4th Hokage's sealing of the Nine Tailed Fox."

"I've heard of that story," The woman said thoughtfully, "But shouldn't that have been a good thing? Your village was saved, right?

"It was saved the village but at the cost of an innocent boy, a boy who grew up to be my best friend. And on this same day, 7 years ago, he died." Sasuke stared straight at Naruto, his eyes tearing into the young boy's.

"His name was… Naruto Uzumaki." As soon as Sasuke said this, Naruto clutched his head and flinched. _'Naruto… Uzumaki. Who is he?' _Naruto thought.

"_Akachan_." Naruto looked up to see his mother staring down at him worryingly.

"I'm fine," Naruto said, reassuringly, "I'm sleepy so can we just go home?"

"Yes, dear. But first we have to stop at the Hokage's office." The woman took Naruto's hand and started to walk off. But as they were going, Naruto looked back, his gaze lingering on Sasuke. Now, a normal person wouldn't have heard what Sasuke was about to hear but since Sasuke is a Konoha ninja trained to have super hearing, he could've heard it easily. The words were so quiet that even Sasuke almost didn't catch it but soon regretted it since it sent him spiraling into more confusion.

Staring at Sasuke face, Naruto whispered, almost breathlessly two words-

Sasuke Uchiha.

_'How could he know? They didn't show any recognition before. Does he actually know who I am or, even worse, what I did?'_ Sasuke was about to query why he would worry about what a kid thinks when his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Umm, I'm sorry but do you know where the Hokage's office is?" The woman and Naruto had turned around and were now walking back to him. Sasuke didn't' say a word and beckoned to them to follow. But he soon stopped when he saw someone standing at the end of the bridge.

With hands on her hips, a frown on her lips and her pink hair scattered over her shoulder. Yep, Sakura looked pissed.

"Sasuke, where have you been? The funeral is about to start and you're over here playing with… with…" Sakura trailed off as she looked over Sasuke's shoulders. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gazed upon a Naruto look alike. Sasuke could see tears forming in her eyes and quickly grabbed Sakura and turned her around.

"These people have just arrived in Konoha. It can't be what you think, so calm down or they'll be suspicious of us," Sasuke warned, as Sakura wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, are we keeping you from something?" Naruto's mom called out.

"No, no! I'm sorry. I just got kind of confused. Anyways, I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you. I'll be accompanying you to the Hokage's tower." Sakura bowed, her pink hair falling all over her face. Naruto's mom returned the gesture.

"I am Soroka Fujisaki and this is my son, Naruto. And I didn't quite catch your name." Soroka turned her look to Sasuke.

"He's Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said, his voice low. His mom looked down at him in surprise.

"Really, how'd you know?"

"I saw him before in an old bingo book."

"I told you not to read those anymore," Soroka scolded.

"Um…," Sakura interrupted, "Because of the villagers, we're going to have to use the rooftops as transportation. We'll also have to carry you." Sakura almost gasped at how quickly Naruto's eyes lit up. Naruto started tugging at his mother's clothes, looking up at her hopefully. Soroka nodded her head.

"You don't have to carry Naruto. He's been training to be a ninja since he was 3. He can already jump over buildings," Soroka explained. If Sasuke was impressed, he sure didn't show it. He just "hned" and bent down for Soroka to get on his back. Soroka blushed and hesitantly climbed onto Sasuke's back.

Soon, they were on their way. Sasuke was amazed by how this kid could keep up with them. Naruto seemed to love hopping rooftops and looked as if he'd been doing it for years. Soroka, on the other hand, acted like it was her first time. It probably was because she was clutching onto Sasuke and trying her hardest not to scream.

_Some Minutes Later: _

Sasuke set down Soroka on the hallway floor. He had to carry her inside so she wouldn't get swept away by the huge, partying crowd outside the office. Not that Sasuke was complaining, for Soroka was pretty light. Soroka shakily stood on the floor, trying to regain her balance. When she was steadied, they walked towards the Hokage's office. Outside a small brown door were two guards with strange masks on their faces.

Naruto, thinking that they couldn't see him, started to make stupid faces at them. It wasn't until one of the guard's spoke that Naruto yelped and stood back. Sasuke nodded at the two mask people. (A/N: If you're slow like me and haven't figured it out yet, they're Anbu.) The two opened the door and stepped aside, letting the group of four enter the room. Naruto gaped at the sight he saw once he entered the room.

On a big brown desk, scattered with papers and scrolls, laid a blonde, drunk woman. In her right hand was an empty beer bottle, not even a drop was left in it. Her blonde pigtails were spread out over the desk as she snored loudly. Sasuke walked up to the sleeping woman and cleared his throat. When that didn't work, he shook her a little and, in return, got a fist flying at him. Sasuke ducked, not even blinking an eye.

"What?" the woman said groggily.

"Excuse me, Lady Tsunade but you have some new people wanting to become part of our village." The woman, named Tsunade, sat up and, without even looking at Naruto and Soroka, grabbed a scroll and a pen.

"Name, please." Tsunade says lazily, still not looking up at them.

"Oh, um, Soroka Fujisaki and Naruto Fujisaki," Soroka replied. Like everyone else, Tsunade's head shot up when she heard the second name. She stared at the kid besides Soroka, surprise filling her eyes.

"Mom, why is an old grandma running this village?" Naruto whispered to his mom. Soroka gave Naruto a stern look.

"I'm not that old, brat!" Tsunade yelled, growling.

"Yea, like that's really your appearance. How old are you, 50?" Naruto commented, smirking. Tsunade opened her mouth to retaliate but decided against it.

"Anyways, what is your reason to come to this village?" A look of panic crossed Soroka's features but it soon passed. This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke, who decided to ponder it later.

"We just had a feeling that we should move to this village. Plus, we had some problems in our last village." Naruto grimaced when he heard his mother say that. Sasuke wanted to ask what problems, but kept his mouth shut.

"Birthdays?"

"October 10th and January 7th. (A/N: The latter is also my birthday!) Tsunade turned her stare onto Naruto.

"So your birthday is today? That's ironic. Naruto Uzumaki's birthday is today and he's gone," her eyes got wistful as she talked, "You know, you look just like him."

Sasuke, again, cleared his throat, making Tsunade snap back to her senses.

"Now, let see if you are what you say you are." Tsunade nodded her head towards Sasuke and before Soroka could cry out Sasuke was behind her holding a kunai to her neck.

"Interesting, you seem to have very good skills of your own." Tsunade smiled at Naruto. Before Sasuke had moved, Naruto saw the nod and quickly got out two kunai. By the time, Sasuke was behind Soroka, Naruto had two kunai pointed straight into his back.

"If you hurt my mother, I will not hesitate to kill you…" Naruto's voice was dripping with malice.

_'Not the kind of thing I would expect from a seven year old. Just who is this kid?' _Sasuke thought turning his attention to Naruto. Sasuke, suddenly, disappeared from sight. Naruto was surprised for a moment. None of his attackers ever disappeared. They always presented themselves in plain sight, thinking a kid couldn't take them on. But Naruto taught them otherwise. Soroka whipped towards Tsunade, anger mixed with shock was her expression.

"Just what are you doing?"

"Well, I have to make sure you're not some dangerous ninja, don't I?" Soroka frowned at the response.

Tsunade glanced at Sakura who nodded in reply. Sakura clenched her hand into a fist and prepared to throw a punch at Soroka. Fortunately, Naruto saw her and intercepted the punch with his fist before Sakura could hit her. Unfortunately, Naruto did not have Sakura's strength and went flying into his mother and, both, crashed onto the ground.

Sasuke came out of his hiding place and flung a shuriken towards them. Naruto still had a kunai in his hand from when he attacked Sasuke. He quickly calculated how much time he had and momentum of his arm and used the kunai to deflect the shuriken.

"Enough, I've seen all I that I need." Sasuke grunted and tugged Naruto up to his feet. Soroka helped herself to her feet.

"If you wanted to test us, why didn't you let the guards at the gate do it?" Soroka said, dusting off her dress.

"I like to see for myself whether or not you can enter this village. For now, you are out of suspicion. But you…" Tsunade turned her gaze to Naruto. "You have some amazing talent for a young boy. Not only that, you also saw through the jutsu I placed on myself. For those reasons, you will be placed under watch. We will set an interrogation on a later date." Soroka started to retort but decided against

"Lady Tsunade, I was wondering if we could rent an apartment. I don't have any money but I promise to pay you as soon as I find work and get enough money." Soroka waited expectantly for the shout that was to follow. She had asked this to numerous landlords but they always refused. She was just hoping that this woman would be nice and let them stay.

"I've got plenty of room in my house!" Sasuke blurted out suddenly. _'What the heck! Am I inviting two strangers into my house? What's wrong with me today? __Hold on… I could use this to get information out of them and learn more about why this kid is so similar to Naruto'_

"Really?" Soroka whipped around to face him, hope in her eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"I live in a big mansion and don't have any other use for all the other rooms."

"What about your family?" Sasuke winced, which Naruto saw.

"Mom, don't ask such personal questions," Naruto complained. Soroka was about to scold Naruto when she caught the look in his eye and she understood.

"Well, then it's decided!" Tsunade clapped her hands together, "Now let me get back to my sake!" Tsunade grabbed the bottle she set down and frowned when it was empty. She opened one of the drawers on the table, pulling out a new, full bottle of sake.

"One more thing, I was also wondering if you could enroll Naruto in the academy."

Why?"

"Well, as I said before, we had some problems in other villages so Naruto hasn't had much time to make friends."

"So, enrolling him in an academy is the best way to make friends?"

"And, as you can see, he is still inexperienced so being in the academy would help him strengthen his skills."

"Well, ok but you'll have to wait a few months. You have to complete the paperwork but we also need to make sure that we can trust you."

"Thank you," Soroka said, bowing. Then, she proceeded to drag Naruto out of the office, with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind. Tsunade sighed as the door shut with a click.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ She thought, eyeing her sake. After much debate, she placed the bottle back into the drawer and stood. _'How long has it been since I've attending Naruto's mourning?'_ Tsunade looked out the window at the setting sun, already halfway gone. Finally, she stood up and walked out the room, grabbing her coat that was nearby.

* * *

_Gomen Nasai- _sorry

_Akachan- _baby

**Kaida-** Awesome! If you have any comments, questions, or concerns please review right away. If you have spotted any kind of grammar, punctuation, or spelling mistakes, please review right away. If you liked my story, please review right away. If you-

**Kyo-** OK, WE GET IT, REVIEW! JUST SHUT UP!

**Ayame-** Now, now Kyonkichi, we must not interrupt Kaida-chan's important reminder for her story.

**Kaida-** Thank you, Ayame, as I was saying, please support me in writing this story and give me ideas for clothes, I'm horrible at fashion. I need a detailed appearance for a minor villain I will have coming in the next chapter. BYE!


	6. Chapter 5: The Itamigan Revealed

**In Kaida's Mind- A Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida**- YELLO! Yep, it's been a long time. I'm sorry if you have been waiting for the next chapter of my spectacular story!

**Ted**- I'm sure they have better things to do

**Kaida**- _*glares at Ted*_ Anyways, I'm very sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been having writers block and a lot has been happening. I want to thank MadaMag for giving me lots of constructive criticism and everyone else who reviewed, favorite, or story alerted me. I'm hoping to get more reviews from all of you readers out there. So, not to take up time, Ted, please, do the disclaimer!

**Ted-** Neither I nor Kaida own Naruto… at least not yet. However I do own Kaida and Celie! All who know me will know who I am talking about!

'_Bow down to the Almighty Kaida!'-_ thoughts

"Bow down to the Almighty Kaida!"- talking

Kaida- Now on to the story with confidence! *Marches on*

* * *

Lost Friend, Hidden Memories

_Chapter 5: The Itamigan Revealed_

Naruto and his mother weaved in and out through the crowd of people. For some reason, it seemed as if these people never rested. And now that Soroka knew the truth, she couldn't figure out how they could party like this. _'Well, my opinion isn't everyone's. I just hope Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are okay.'_

They had parted ways when they gotten outside the building (The mob of people had lessened but there were still a number of them on the street). Sasuke had told them that he would be back to look for them after they were done with their meeting. Soroka looked over at Naruto who was bouncing up and down at the excitement in the air. '_How long will we be able to remain in this village? What if we don't find any answers? What if Naruto is exposed…'_Soroka scolded herself for thinking such things.

Naruto looked up at his mother. Her eyebrows were furrowed together and she had a small frown on her face. Naruto took his mother's hand and squeezed, smiling a reassuring smile, which Soroka happily returned. Naruto's attention soon turned elsewhere as he saw a small booth. He ran up to it and dug into his pocket, pulling out some money. In the booth were ten cups stacked up on each other like a pyramid. The old man running the booth grinned at Naruto and took the money he held out, giving him three balls in its place.

"I'm gonna win you something!" Naruto announced to his mother. Naruto picked up one of the balls and took careful aim. Flinging it with all his might, Naruto squealed as the ball hit the cups straight on.

"Pick your prize." Naruto searched for the perfect gift and soon pointed out to a small orange fox. Squeezing it in his arms, he spun around, ready for his praise. When he saw that his mother wasn't there, Naruto began to look around frantically. After debating on what to do, Naruto ran off into the mass crowd.

* * *

Shortly after running into the crowd, Naruto found himself in an unknown area. He groaned, mentally smacking himself for getting lost again. Naruto glanced around, his eyes stopping on some trees. Naruto grinned and rubbed his hands together mischievously. Soon, Naruto was on the top branch of the tree. Shading his eyes with his hand, Naruto gazed around for his mother but instead spotted a group of people. He soundlessly jumped to the closest tree branch, which was nearly above them

"Sakura, Sasuke, we were almost about to start without you." Naruto looked down and saw the mass number of people dressed in black, Sasuke and Sakura among them, gathered in front of a small stone grave.

"Sorry, we got kind of sidetracked," Sakura said to a blond girl that looked to be about the same age. Naruto leaned forward to get a closer look at the grave and squinted to read the writing

_Snap!_

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Naruto was on the ground in front of the stone. Naruto rubbed his head and sat up, groaning and mumbling about too much weight. Naruto looked up and the first thing his eyes fell on was the writing on the grave.

_Naruto Uzumaki  
__An innocent friend with a big heart  
__Died October 10, XXXX _

Naruto eyes widened and glazed over, his breath coming out in short puffs. Images were flashing before him, disappearing as quickly as they came.

"Naruto, What are you doing here?" Sasuke ignored the gasps that simultaneously rang out. He quickly hurried to Naruto's side, taking his arm. Naruto stared straight at the gravestone, the grey color starting to blur with the pictures. Naruto could hear a clawing voice at the back of his head. But he couldn't make sense of what it was saying. The voice got louder and louder until Naruto could hear it clearly.

'_Look up!' _Naruto obeyed the command, looking up. Something whizzed past him, something that caused blinding pain in Naruto's arm. Naruto's hand clutched his arm, feeling something hot and sticky there_. 'A kunai? But who…?' _

"We've finally found you, you little, sneaky fox." Naruto didn't even have to see who it was. They were ninjas who were after him. Many hunters came after him, but this group was so persistent. They were positioned in almost every village he lived in and always tried to capture him. Naruto got to his feet, wincing at the pain in his arm. _'I can't believe I didn't sense that!' _Naruto thought, glaring at the two men that stood in front of him.

"I don't have time for this. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Naruto moaned, grimacing as another his head throbbed. One of the men sneered.

"You hear that, Hari. The boy wants us to leave him alone."

"Aww, but we've waited here for so long. Konoha isn't as secure as everyone thinks. We were able to pull off the innocent civilian act and slip right in. We even got a block placed on our minds that no one can detect." the man, Hari, sighed, "I guess I can go find someone else to play with. But whom should I find? Maybe, Soroka Fujisaki, perhaps." Naruto's eyes hardened at the sound of his mother's name. He clenched and unclenched his fists.

"You will not touch her!" Naruto barked out, his eyes full of fury.

"Oh, yeah and what are you going to do about, kid?" Hari sneered. Sasuke stepped forward, thinking this has gone on far enough. But, he was held back by a firm hand on his shoulder. Sasuke looked over to see Gaara's eyes fixated on Naruto. His eyes shifted to Sasuke, warning him to stay out of the fight. Sasuke gave him a questioning look and, in reply, Gaara nodded forward. Sasuke followed his nod and drew a sharp breath.

Around Naruto, red chakra was flying everywhere. Sasuke could feel the burn from the chakra, signaling that it was dangerous. Sasuke couldn't help but feel as if he faced this chakra before.

"I will kill you!" Naruto said his eyes flaring.

"I love to see you try!" Hari started laughing.

_Whoosh!_

"I don't think I have to try," a soft voice growled out. Hari's eyes grew wide as the laughter died in his throat. His eyes shot up towards his front. Naruto wasn't there anymore. Before he could react, a fist shot up and rammed into his cheek, sending him flying towards Sasuke who neatly caught him. Oddly enough, as soon as Sasuke caught him, his hands burned, as if they were on fire. Sasuke dropped him to the floor and examined his now red palms.

"Don't touch him. He crossed the line and now he's paying for it." Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Hari, who was now writhing in pain on the ground. Puffs of steam streamed through his skin. Hari looked up and met Naruto's eyes, which was not a smart idea.

Naruto's eyes were now a hard gray. In the middle of the eye was a single red slit surrounded by three dots on each side. The top dot had a line connecting it to the top of the slit.

Sasuke visibly shuddered, as did everyone around him. Everything was silent for a while, and then Hari let out a piercing scream. His body forcefully stood up straight and rose into the air. The chakra around Naruto was flying out of control, pushing back everyone.

'_This… This is..._' Sasuke recovered faster than everyone else and ran towards Naruto, only to meet a wall of flaming chakra.

"NARUTO, DON'T!" Sasuke yelled, over the roaring of the chakra. Naruto didn't even look his way. An evil smile formed on his lips.

'_It's time to find out the truth.' _Naruto thought before he plunged himself into his mindscape.

* * *

_In Naruto's Mindscape-_

Hari woke up to find his hands chained up to the wall. He looked down to see his feet chained as well. He was in a dark gray room. Water dripped from the walls, making it the only sound in the room. That is until someone spoke.

"You are now trapped in my genjutsu. It's useless to try and get out." Hari's eyesight was blurred but he knew it was Naruto.

"Now I have some questions and I want answers," Naruto said. He frowned when he saw the defiant eyes of Hari.

"Tell me, who sent you?" Naruto asked. Hari glared at Naruto and shook his head slowly. Naruto's frown deepened.

"Look, you have two options. You can either tell me who they are and live or I force you to tell me and you'll die. Any choice is good to me." Hari shuddered at Naruto's cold eyes.

"Try me!" Hari yelled, boldly. Naruto was taken back a moment but soon recovered.

"Very well, have your way." Colors swirled as the scene began to change and Naruto disappeared. Suddenly, Hari was in a small red room. The handcuffs on his hands and feet were gone. So, as any sane man would do, Hari ran straight for the exit, which was a black door across from him. But, as any trained ninja wouldn't do, he forgot that he was in some kind of genjutsu and as soon as he opened the door, flames leapt out onto his face. Hari let out a bloodcurdling scream as he clawed at his burning face. Luckily, he was able to put all the flames out before it could burn much of his skin.

"You know, you could avoid all of this if you just tell me who is after me." Harispun around, meeting a pair of red eyes in the shadows. Hari's eyes narrowed while he took a step back.

"It's your choice." The red eyes blinked and, quickly, creatures from the shadows leapt out onto Hari, tearing at his clothes. Hari thrashed widely, all common sense forgotten. He should've tried to dispel the jutsu but even that would render useless for the Itamigan is a jutsu no one can break.

Hari could feel his fingers being ripped off. The monsters were trying to eat him!

"Ah, you've realized it, haven't you? These monsters will not stop unless every piece of you has been devoured or until I say stop." Naruto stepped out from the shadows, his now red eyes gleaming.

"Who… Who are you? You can't be that kid, WHO ARE YOU?" Hari asked, wrenching in pain.

"Well," Naruto cocked his head, "You're half right. I am the other side of him, his true side." Hari cried out as his hand was tore off. He couldn't take much more.

"Wait! I'll tell you! I… I work for someone… named…" Hari's eyes were started to droop as darkness clouded them.

"Yes, go on," Naruto urged, smirking.

"O-Orochimaru."

Naruto snapped his fingers and the monsters faded away, leaving Hari on the ground. Hari, breathing hard, got on his knees and started laughing.

"Who cares if I told you? It actually makes it better now! He'll come after you. No matter where you go, Orochimaru will find you. You as good as de-"

Naruto suddenly chopped the back of Hari's neck and Hari dropped down to the floor.

He was unconscious but still breathing.

'_Good, I'll need him alive to send a message.' _Naruto smirked to himself,_ 'Orochimaru, huh, are you ready to_ _play?' _Naruto thought as his eyes slowly turned back to blue.

* * *

Back on the outside:

"Sasuke!"

Said boy looked over his shoulder to see Tsunade and Soroka rushing towards him. Soroka had met up with Tsunade while searching for Naruto and had seen the huge blast of chakra.

"What's happening?" Tsunade asked running up to Sasuke.

"I don't really know but the feel of this chakra, its like-"

"I know," Tsunade interrupted.

"NARUTO!" Soroka suddenly screamed. Tsunade turned just in time to see Soroka headed straight for the wall of chakra.

"Soroka, don't! You'll get hurt!" Soroka couldn't even hear Tsunade as she rushed towards the wall. Soroka took a deep breath before being consumed by flames. The flames did hurt but Soroka faced it. She had to get to her son.

"Naruto, Naruto," Soroka whispered to herself, pushing against the flames. _'I can't lose him, not again. Not another one! _Soroka thought.

"_A-Akachan!_" Suddenly, the wall of chakra vanished along with everyone's shouting. An unconscious Naruto and Hari took the place of the wall. Naruto seemed unhurt, but Hari, on the other hand, was surrounded by a pool of blood.

"Sakura, Ino! Get over there and check on that man. Heal him if you can, we need him alive for questioning," Tsunade barked orders to other ninja to get more medics.

'_Where did that other man go?'_Tsunade thought to herself. Naruto groaned, causing Soroka to rush over to him and help him up.

"Ugh, w-what happened?" Naruto asked, rubbing his head. Soroka replied with a sad look and immediately Naruto realized what happened.

"No… no…" Naruto kept repeating, shaking his head.

"Shhh, _Akachan_. Its okay, I'll-"

"It's Not OKAY!" Naruto yelled. "I can't stay in this village. Please, don't make me stay here. I don't like it, the cold feeling, and the headaches. Just stop it all. JUST STOP IT!" Soroka knew Naruto wasn't talking to her. He was shouting at himself, telling himself to calm down.

"Naruto," Soroka said calmly, hugging him to her chest, "We can't leave, not yet. He… he said this was the place we'd find our answers."

"I don't care what he says. We have already caused enough damage. We should just l-le…" Naruto's eyes suddenly drooped and went limp in his mother's arms. The blood had not stopped flowing from the wound on his arm. Soroka scooped up Naruto and ran to Tsunade, pleading for a hospital. Tsunade called over some nearby ninja who, then, took off with Naruto in their hands. Then, Sakura and Inocame up to her while some other ninjas grabbed the intruder.

"The man has lost some fingers and has multiple cuts on his body but otherwise then that, he is okay." Ino stated.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to locate his partner. Some Anbu are out there now searching," informed Sakura. Tsunade nodded and turned her attention to Soroka when the two girls were gone.

"Thank you so much. I hope this will not affect our staying here." Soroka looked hopeful.

"Actually, yes it will. The interrogation will start tomorrow. But before we take you to the hospital to treat your burns, I have some questions." Soroka tensed, ready for anything that might come her way.

"Why are you really here and why does that kid's chakra feel so much like Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

* * *

**Kaida-** If you want to know Itamigan stands for Torture Eye. No, not that creative but I like the name. If you want I can put the Rules and Uses of the Itamigan as a chapter. If you have any questions send me a message or review. If you see any punctuation, spelling or grammar mistakes, please contact me. Constructive criticism is welcome. So, for now, I take my leave… until next time comes, my dear slaves. BYE!


	7. Chapter 6: History

**Kaida-** Hey, everybody! Yes, I'm back from the unknown. Sorry for not updating quickly. I've been reading and re-reading this chapter over and over just to make sure it's good enough. And still I'm not so sure. Now I will warn you now, this chapter will contain a lot explaining. I'm not good at being subtle so I just made a special someone_*wink* _to come and explain everything that's going on. Who is that special someone, you ask? Well, read the story to find out. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the disclaimer! _*Random applause*_

**Lee- **Yes, it is I! Konoha's green beast! I am so honored to be chosen to announce this wonderful disclaimer of youth! I only wish Gai-sensei was here to participate in this! *Starts crying into his arm*

**Kaida-** _*cough*_

**Lee-** This magnificent person doesn't own the fantastic series of Naruto! But, oh, how I wish she did for I'm sure she would put more discussion about youth in the show. Oh, the burning flame that is set in all of us will-

**Kaida-** And thank you, Lee. I appreciate all the compliments. So, why don't you just take your leave? Oh, and Gai is waiting out there to congratulate you.

**Lee-** GAI-SENSEI _*runs out the door*_

**Kaida-** Okay, now that that is over. Hugs and Kisses to everyone who Favorited, Reviewed or Story Alerted my story. Please, if you want, continue to the story. Oh, and if you see the words He's, Him, or His in italics that means Naruto's other side. Now I'm not going to put italics on every possessive pronoun concerning him but I'll throw it in once in awhile just to remind you who they're talking about. Now, you may continue.

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

* * *

_Chapter 6: History_

Naruto blinked his eyes once, twice, three times and finally sat up. He gasped as pain shot through his now bandaged arm. He looked around to find that he was in a hospital room.

'_Hospital? I would never go to a hospital. Unless… unless someone had taken me here.' _Naruto grimaced as he remembered what had happened. Naruto shifted his look out the open window. Orange light streamed in, basking Naruto in its glow. Naruto's muscles relaxed as he took in the warm feeling from the rising sun.

'_Mom would love to see this light… MOM!' _Naruto instantly sat up in the winced as his feet hit the cold floor. Quietly, Naruto stuck his head out of the door of his room. Down each end of the hall were Anbu guards. Naruto shuffled back inside the room, hoping that they hadn't seen him. He glanced around the room again, spotting the window. Naruto looked out and saw more guards sitting on the building ledge, keeping lookout. The young boy sighed, _'We're going to have to do this the hard way, huh?'_ Naruto stepped over to the wall in front of his bed_. _

'_Okay Naruto, these are experienced guards who will probably sense my chakra the minute I use it. If I'm not mistaken, I have about five to ten seconds before they burst in here to detain me. And I haven't been working on this technique for that long. But that's okay, none of that matters.'_

Naruto's reassuring didn't take much effect. Looking up, Naruto searched the ceiling for any loose tiles. He spotted one off to the left near the door. Standing right under the tile, Naruto squatted and, swiftly, built up a lot chakra in his feet. Then he let it go all at once, making the chakra blast out of his feet and propel him off the ground.

His aim was very accurate for he hit the tile straight on without much of a sound. Naruto soon found himself near a vent in the ceiling. He replaced the tile and, sure enough, heard Anbu search the place. Not wanting to stick around, Naruto found an opening and carefully climbed into it, checking if the vent could hold his weight. When he was sure he could fit, he crawled into it. The only problem was that Naruto didn't know where they had stationed his mom or if she's even in the hospital. He, soon, abandoned all thoughts as he came to an open vent.

Peering out, Naruto could see Tsunade standing in front of a bed, obstructing his view. But he could hear his mother clearly through the vent. _'They put my mom so close to me? Was it on purpose or accident? No, these people are too careful to do that.'_

"So, you don't really know where he came from?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, I took him in when I rescued him in a fire of an abandoned building." Soroka replied.

"Abandoned, are you sure?"

"I remember some people were having a party there and I guess it got out of control."

"And when did you discover his…?"

"His Kekkei Genkai, I presume?"

"Yes, I have never seen anything like it."

"Well, it's called the Ita-"An Anbu guard suddenly burst into the room.

"Lady Hokage, the boy, Naruto, has escaped!" Tsunade frowned.

"What, how?"

"We really don't know. He may have teleported himself. All we know is that he let out a burst of chakra." '

Tsunade glanced at Soroka then back at the Anbu guard.

"We'll finish this later," Tsunade said as she headed out the door. Only then, when Naruto heard the click of the door closing and retreating steps, did he come out. Naruto pushed against the vent opening and wiggled out of the vent. Naruto hit the floor with a quiet slap.

"Mom…" Naruto called, stepping towards her. Soroka sat up straighter in her bed when she saw Naruto.

"_Akachan,_ they're searching for you. Don't you think you should go back to your room? We don't want to get into any more trouble." Soroka smiled lightly. Naruto was about to reply when he noticed the several bandaged parts of his mother's body. Naruto lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry," Naruto whispered.

"What? This wasn't your fault. You can't control that… that thing."

"No! That's not it! I can almost control it, it's just that… sometimes… it just feels right to let it free."

"But… but that thing is a murderer, It-"

"Stop calling him it! _He's_… he's a part of me. He's been telling me that he's the real me, how I actually feel about the world. And I'm starting to believe him." Naruto stood there breathing hard, his hands curled into fists. His eyes were wide with fear of what he had realized. He was falling into _His_ trap.

"I was told before we left the village that we would find answers if we came to Konoha. But I guess you've already came up with your own answer." Soroka got up from her bed and walked over to Naruto.

"But your answer is wrong. _He's_ filling your head with all these temptations. The Naruto I know is not like that. You learned about your other side and continued fight him off. You refused to believe that this was you. You decided to make your OWN path and not play into fate's hands. Have you already given in? Have you already lost?" Before Naruto could answer, the door slammed open. Tsunade stood there, grinning.

"You really think we wouldn't be able to track your chakra down. You've underestimated us." Naruto grimaced but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Take him for interrogation," Tsunade ordered. Two shinobi entered and quickly restrained Naruto, taking him out of the room. Tsunade ignored Soroka's frantic pleas and headed out the door.

* * *

_Later That Afternoon: _

A sharp rapping was heard on Tsunade's door causing said woman to look up.

"Come in." Morino Ibiki walked in through the doorway. The scars on his face made his expression sullen.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked. Her eyebrows rose in expectation.

"We weren't able to get him to crack. For a seven year old, this boy sure is resistant. I didn't use full force of my torture methods but what I did utilize could've made a grown man cry." Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed.

"So you didn't find out anything?"

"Oh, we found out a lot. We had Yamanaka Inoichi probe his mind. We've obtained many memories and even discovered what his Kekkei Genkai is but…"

Tsunade's eyebrows furrowed even more, she didn't like where this was going.

"When Inoichi searched deep into the kid's mind, he says he saw a pair of deep red eyes. After seeing that, he was thrown straight out of the psyche. Yamanaka says he sensed three presences other than his own." Tsunade sat back and thought hard about Ibiki's news then looked up to him.

"What about Kyuubi?" Ibiki frowned, more than he already was.

"That's the peculiar part. We were able to detect chakra that matched Kyuubi no Kitsune but there was not any proof that the demon could be sealed inside this kid." Ibiki replied. Tsunade nodded slowly, her thoughts everywhere.

"And about the Kekkei Genkai, it has been revealed that this boy's lineage seems goes back into the beginning days. We did not obtain what family it was but, back then, there was a family whose Kekkei Genkai could not emerge unless the person had a very dark and powerful presence inside their mind or body."

"And how did you find this out?"

"His memories, apparently he already knew or someone told him about his ancestry."

"What is this Kekkei Genkai called?"

"The Itamigan." Tsunade looked confused.

"The Torture Eye, I've never heard of it. Did you find any of its uses?"

"No, we couldn't go that far." Tsunade was silent, going over things in her head.

"Thank you, Ibiki. You may go."

"Should I question the woman?"

"No, Ibiki. Well, at least not right now."

Ibiki nodded and left the room. Tsunade rubbed her temples, deep in thought. _'So, a boy comes to Konoha who looks exactly like Naruto. His birthday is the same as Naruto and so is the attitude. Moreover, there is a chance that Kyuubi no Kitsune is him. Ugh, this would be so much easier if he'd just talk.'_

* * *

Naruto was exhausted. He was strapped to a chair in a small room guarded by Nins on the inside. Going through torment and pain is not how a seven year old expects to spend his day. _'Stupid Konoha Nins, I could see why they had tortured me but probing my mind was a bad idea.' _Naruto thought, wincing.

When that man had gone through his mind, he not only had succeeded in taking some of his memories, he had also agitated _Him. _Soft growling echoed in Naruto's head, pleading to be set free. It was taking all of Naruto's concentration to hold off the feeling and the excruciating pain in his head. The throbbing sound in his head sounded like a heartbeat, each thump louder than the preceding. Just when he thought his ears would pop, a deep voice boomed in his mind.

'**Let me take over.'** Naruto frowned.

'But I don't want to be stuck in there with _Him_.'

'**I need to straighten this whole thing out. It won't be for that long.' **Naruto silently nodded and closed his eyes. The next time he opened them, his eyes were dark crimson. Naruto released a small amount of red chakra, which burned the straps that bound his hands and feet. Of course, the Konoha ninjas had sensed this and were already bursting through the door only to find that Naruto had disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade had an ominous shiver. Now, usually something like that would have told her that something was wrong but she had just shrugged it off. However, a few minutes later, when Tsunade reached for her favorite cup, it had shattered before she could touch it. Now, Tsunade knew something was wrong by then. So, just in case, she had sent someone to check on Naruto only for them to report that he was gone. And this time he masked his chakra. Then, before she could even assemble a team, this happens.

She stared into the cold, red, unblinking eyes, silence filling the room. A sharp knock at the door broke the hush.

"Come in," Tsunade called out, her eyes glancing towards the door as the person shrank back into the shadows. Sakura and Sasuke shuffled in through the door. Tsunade sighed as the door closed behind them.

"Sakura and Sasuke, I have decided to trust you to not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Usually I would keep this to myself, even if it involves you two, but I will need your help on this." Sasuke caught the glance that Tsunade sent over to the shadows and looked over there as well.

A figure slowly stepped forward, a grim look on his face. Sasuke whipped his head back towards Tsunade who only nodded in reply. The raven shifted his now narrowed eyes to the person. Sasuke examined him, seeing the same old blond hair, the same old childish face but something was wrong. His eyes… his eyes were…

"Are you Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Kyuubi smirked, eyes blazing red.

"**Uchiha's are supposed to be smart, right? Figure it out for yourself." **

"What the hell?" Sasuke hissed, "How are you even here?"

"**Magic,"** Kyuubi said, rolling his eyes. Sasuke growled in response, getting impatient.

"How did you come back?"

"**Why would I tell you, so you can kill us again?" **

"I didn't want to!" Sasuke protested.

"**Yea, you sure made that obvious. With the "I'm going to cut off all my bonds" raving. Yep, all those times you two got into fights, you tried not to kill him? Sure."**

"Don't act like you've never tried to hurt him!"

"Quiet," Tsunade yelled, "I'm sure everyone has a lot of questions but-"

"Hold on," Sakura interrupted, "You said us, didn't you? So does that mean that Naruto- our Naruto- is with you?" Kyuubi frowned for a moment, surprised by her question.

"**Well, yes but-"**

"Bring him out. Let us speak to him, please." Sakura begged, rushing over to him.

"**Look, Haruno, I can't do that unless you want this kid's brain to pop."** Kyuubi sighed when he saw the confused looks, excluding Tsunade.

"**Let me explain. My theory is that someone was there when Naruto was fighting Sasuke and had cast some kind of jutsu over Naruto's body. Just before we died, I felt some kind of tugging on my mind. This jutsu must have removed our minds from Naruto's body and placed it in a new one." **

"If someone had used a jutsu at that time, I would have sensed it. A technique like that sounds like it would be giving off large amounts of chakra."

"**The fight caused an orb to form, remember? The orb was made of chakra and besides chakra was already flying everywhere."**

"But if the orb was made of chakra, how did the jutsu break through?"

"**This person only cast the jutsu over Naruto. They possibly only had to open a small amount space. Either way, to be able to open even a small hole in an orb full of demonic chakra means that this person is very skilled."** Kyuubi waited to see if there were any more questions. When he was sure he would not be interrupted, he continued.

"**When the jutsu was cast, I could feel myself slipping into exhaustion. The next time I woke up, I was in a young boy's body. By that time, Soroka had found me already and explained how she rescued me in a burning building. The good thing was that Naruto's mind was with me inside the new body, the bad thing was… so were two others. And, instinctively, the boy's mind sealed away Naruto in the deep recesses of the brain because it decided that Naruto was the biggest threat."**

"But your chakra is more demonic then Naruto's so shouldn't you have been seen as a threat?" Sakura questioned.

"**Naruto has had a lot of life experiences which turns into numerous memories. With all of Naruto's memories and four minds, this boy would have gone insane and his mind would have very well disappeared."**

"There were four minds? What's the fourth?"

"**Well, that is mostly my fault. This young boy is from an ancient and diminished clan and could be the last member. I am not surprised if you have not heard of it. Their Kekkei Genkai, the Itamigan, needs to be awakened at a young age or else it would lie asleep in their souls forever. The difficult part is that the Itamigan can only surface if the user has an immensely demonic presence inside their body. Because of this, only four people out of the entire clan, including Fujisaki, was able to use the Itamigan. So, when I entered a new body, my demonic pressure influenced the boy's mind and caused him to create a new presence that could think and act on its own."**

"Does that apply for how Naruto Fujisaki looks like Naruto Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi nodded.

"**Naruto influenced the boy's body which is why he looks similar to Naruto. But the real problem is that Naruto's memories are slipping out. And because of that Fujisaki is experiencing headaches. It's a sign that tells that the space is quickly filling up and to make space, his mind is erasing parts of itself. This will continue unless we get rid of another mind. I've already decided that it should be the boy's dark side but I don't have the power to destroy him since he's part of Fujisaki's mind. Right now, I have to wait for Naruto to break free of the seal. When he does, we'll combine our chakra to somehow destroy the dark side without destroying Fujisaki. That's why I've come to Konoha. I need your help to completely break Naruto's seal."**Kyuubi fixed his eyes onto Sakura and Sasuke.

**"If we do not get Naruto's memories out in time, Fujisaki's dark side will overpower him and take full control of the body. Not only that, he will also try to absorb me and Naruto to become even stronger. With all that chakra, coupled with the Itamigan, Fujisaki will become unstoppable. And if he achieves the last level of the Itamigan then, let's just say that no one will survive." **He turned to Tsunade.

"**This is why I insist that Fujisaki should enter the academy. I have to free all his memories and the time Fujisaki spends at the academy may help. I have given you all the information I know so I see no need for you to question me or Soroka Fujisaki again. But if it's required then go ahead. I have to go for now, **_**He's**_** getting agitated." **Kyuubi's eyes slowly faded to blue as he traded places with Naruto. When his eyes were fully blue, Naruto's body went limp. Sasuke smoothly caught him and held him up in his arms.

"Take him to his the hospital and tell them to put him with his mother. Inform them that they are to tell his mother that in a few weeks Naruto will be going to the academy but only for a limited time." Sasuke nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura stood there, patiently waiting to be dismissed when she noticed the pained look on Tsunade's face.

"Lady Tsunade?"

"I'm fine, just go ahead and leave." Sakura bowed and disappeared, just as Sasuke had. _'Things have just gotten a whole lot more difficult.' _Tsunade thought as she pulled out a slender bottle of sake.

* * *

**Kaida-** I really hope that cleared up anyone's questions. If you're even more confused, tell me and I'll try to explain it in a simpler way. If you have any problems with the explanation, tell me or keep it to yourself. Because I am sticking with it! I hope you enjoyed. Please review, it gives me strength!! Bye, for now!!


	8. Chapter 7: Friends

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Naruto**- Well, Kaida isn't here because she's afraid of what the readers will think of her for not updating quickly enough.

**Sasuke-** It's her own fault for that one. She gets distracted too easily.

**Naruto-** So, we're going to go on a hunt for her while you read the story.

**Sasuke-** How hard can it be to look for one person?

**Naruto-** But she could be hiding anywhere, so we have to take this seriously.

**Sasuke-** How about we not look for her? She'll get hungry and come back.

**Naruto-** _*sighs*_ Well, here the disclaimer. _*Pulls out a piece of paper*_ Kaida had a dream, a dream where a log-fearing Sasuke, a Canadian Lee and Gaara of the Funk could live peacefully (Credits to the makers of Naruto: Abridged Series). But it won't happen unless we band together! So, for now, Kaida doesn't own Naruto. Kaida also says thank you to all who favorite/reviewed/story alerted her story.

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

**Naruto-** Have fun reading the story!!

* * *

_Chapter 7: Friends_

_Naruto was standing in a large white space staring at the tall figure before him._

"_Is it true?" The man in front of him cocked his head. His lengthy, red hair fell towards the front of his colorful kimono. Crimson eyes clashed with cerulean._

"_Don't act like you don't understand!" Naruto crossed his arms and gave Kyuubi a hard stare. _

"_**No, no, I do understand. I'm just wondering whether or not I should tell you."**__ Kyuubi smirked a bit at the child's angry expression._

"_Why wouldn't I need to know that another person is in my mind? So that's why I'm having these strange headaches?"_

"_**Correct. Why are you asking me if you already know it's true?"**__ Naruto crossed his arms._

"_I'm asking why you didn't tell me." Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders._

"_**I just didn't feel the need to." **_

"_You know, sometimes you really know how to annoy people." Kyuubi smiled and patted Naruto's head. Looking at the young blonde made Kyuubi think of his kit. The fox frowned a bit and bent down to the boy's level._

"_**You don't need to worry about this. I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened."**__ Kyuubi ruffled Naruto's hair. __**"Besides, this was your body to begin with, so you can do whatever you want with it." **__Naruto looked up at the red haired man and grinned widely. _

_The boy ran into Kyuubi, giving him a tight hug. Kyuubi was shocked at first but slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. '__**This boy has been through too much for him to hold responsibility for this.' **__Kyuubi thought as he felt Naruto slowly fade away from his embrace. _

* * *

Naruto took a deep breath as he stared up at the huge building that stood only a few feet away from them. His grip tightened on his mother's hand who, in reply, smiled down at him. It was time for Naruto's first day at the Ninja Academy. For some reason, the old hag decided to let him go. Naruto wondered what could've changed her mind.

_'In fact, what happened that day? I can't remember what happened after I switched back with Kyuubi…' _Naruto had woken up a few weeks ago in a warm bed. He had soon discovered that he was taken to the Uchiha household. Sasuke had told him what Tsunade decided and ordered them to stay in the house.

In fact, this was the first time Naruto's been out since the day of the festival. Since then, all he had done was sit around a huge house and eat. But even that seemed better than going to an unknown place with unknown children who will either shun him or welcome him. _'Like it hasn't already happened,'_ Naruto grimaced. Soroka seemed to notice Naruto's uneasiness and stooped down to his height.

"Hey, it'll be fine. I'm sure you'll make good friends here, okay?" Soroka spoke softly, "Just be brave and be yourself." Naruto nodded and gave Soroka a big grin. And off they went through the hallways of the Academy. As they got farther and farther down the halls, they heard small voices. Very soon, they stopped at a brown door where it seemed to be the source of the talking. Naruto visibly stiffened as Soroka reached up to knock. The soft knocking echoed through the hall when the chattering suddenly stopped.

"Come in." Naruto smiled as he heard the warm, welcoming voice. Soroka pushed the door opened and gently nudged Naruto forward. The boy could feel all eyes on him, staring at him as if he were an intruder. Which to them, he probably was. Naruto slowly walked to the large, wooden desk that Iruka-sensei was standing at. Naruto felt relived knowing that he knew at least one person in the class. Iruka had noticed Naruto at the mourning and demanded answers. Because of his persistence, Tsunade had let him in on the secret. Strangely enough, Naruto didn't get any memories from him. He had felt like he knew Iruka but couldn't remember where.

Iruka glanced over to the door and gave a nod to Soroka, signaling that she could leave. Soroka gave a small bow and waved bye to Naruto before walking briskly down the hall. Naruto slowly made his way over to Iruka's side and faced the questioning looks of the children that sat in front of him.

"Everybody, this is Fujisaki Naruto. He will be joining our class from this day forward and I expect that you will treat him with respect. Welcome him with wide, open arms. Am I clear?" A series of confirmations rang out in a reply. After scanning the room for any open spots, Iruka led Naruto up the stairs and sat him down beside a boy about his age with shaggy brown hair and clear, lavender eyes. He had red triangle marks on his cheeks

"Kiyoshi, please catch Naruto up on what we're doing in class and I want no horse playing," Iruka warned before heading back down to his desk to continue teaching the class. The boy turned towards Naruto with a toothy grin and stuck his hand out.

"Hey, what's up? The name's Inuzuka Kiyoshi." Naruto twitched a little at the sudden throbbing of his head. Another picture, this time it was a boy with brown hair and triangles on his face just like Kiyoshi.

"Oi, Oi, you okay?" Kiyoshi waved his fingers in front of Naruto's face, causing him to snap out of his daze.

"Your father, would his name be Inuzuka Kiba?" Kiyoshi puffed out his chest and grinned proudly.

"Oh, so you've heard of him? I knew my dad was awesome!" Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"I really don't know him. It's just that… um… I think he's a friend of… Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto was praying that he was right. Attracting suspicion now would be a bad way to start of his first day. But, alas, Naruto's prayers came up short.

"What, friends?" Kiyoshi spat out, "My dad says I should never befriend a Uchiha. He says they're despicable and vile enough to kill their closest friend." Kiyoshi's mouth pulled back into a deep frown as he stated this.

"How do you know a Uchiha anyway?" Naruto was surprised by the question, something that didn't go unnoticed by Kiyoshi.

"Well… I, um-"

"Kiyoshi, don't you think you're getting a little off-track?" Iruka stood with his hands on his hips and glared at the now silent boys. "Pay attention, will you?" Iruka stepped back behind his desk.

"So let's talk about what we'll be learning for this week. Who can tell me what a substitution jutsu is?" Few hands went up and Iruka pointed to a young girl with green streaks through her black hair. Her brown eyes made her face look deadly serious. She had a small black shirt with tight, green shorts

"Substitution jutsu is when you use an object, like a log, to replace you. Usually used to distract or confuse an enemy." Naruto looked on in confusion as he heard the answer. After debating what to do, Naruto slowly raised his hand.

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka beamed at how his new student was already taking interest.

"Um… what's a jutsu?" As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Naruto wished he could take them back. The class, now eerily silent, turned to stare at him. Naruto squirmed in his seat, feeling uncomfortable from all the eyes.

"What kid doesn't know about jutsu's?" a boy called out. "How can you want to be a ninja?" His teasing voice stung Naruto's chest. And the laughter that followed the comment only made his cheeks grow hotter. Iruka had an angry look on his face and was about to scold the class when someone stood up.

"You don't even know much about jutsu's since we started the topic last week," the girl who had answered the question before directed her voice at the boy, "And judging on what I can see, this boy is more alert and probably stronger than any of you would be by the time you reached Genin." She, then, turned to Naruto.

"A jutsu is when a Shinobi summons chakra and transforms it while using a hand sign. The certain hand sign is based on the type of jutsu you want to use." Naruto nodded, trying his best to stay along with what she's saying.

"There are three types of jutsu: taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Taijutsu uses stamina and does not usually include chakra or handsigns. Ninjutsu does use chakra and handsigns and transforms your chakra into real objects or effects. And, although it includes the same requirements as ninjutsu, genjutsu is more or less the opposite. With it, you can utilize your chakra to create a type of illusion." The girl sat down quietly and went back to being lost in her thoughts.

"Thank you very much, Moriko, for explaining. Naruto, just follow along the best you can. If you want to, you can stay after class and I'll tutor you." Naruto nodded and Iruka went back to teaching the class. Naruto tried to listen,, he really did, but with his thoughts on that girl and Kiyoshi whispering jokes into his ear, it was a wonder how he still managed to take some notes. _'Moriko.'_ Naruto thought, rolling the name around in his head. _'Something about her doesn't sit right with me.'_

Iruka clapped his hands together, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"Okay class, break time. Go out and eat. Make sure your back here in thirty minutes." Naruto blinked and glanced around curiously as everyone got up and headed out the door. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him out of his seat. Naruto looked up to see Kiyoshi grinning down at him.

"You can come to my house to eat. It's very close to here." Without waiting for a response, Kiyoshi dragged Naruto out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Hey, I just noticed something!" Naruto said, crossing his arms and pouting, "You're taller than me!"  
"Well, I am older than you. Or maybe you're just a Shorty." (Kaida: Yeah, Kiyoshi's like eight years old.)

"I am not that short." Naruto protested, following Kiyoshi down the hall and out the door. Once out, he could see kids running off in all different directions. Some kids seated themselves under the shades of the tree, setting their bentos down in front of them. Others were at tables and benches. What pained Naruto was that everyone had a friend to talk too. This made Naruto uneasy because it made him think back to how it was in past villages. Kiyoshi must have sensed this and regained his hold Naruto's arm, reassuring him that he's here. Then, both boys took off running down a dirt path. As they were running, Naruto caught a glimpse of someone staring at him.

When he turned his head, all he saw was Moriko watching him intensely before Kiyoshi pulled him around a corner. Few minutes late, they came up to a house. Kiyoshi ran up to the door and knocked eagerly. Soon after, a woman opened up the door and smiled down at Kiyoshi.

"Kiyoshi, you know I can just make you a bento." Kiyoshi shook his head.

"No way, eating here is the best. Mom, I brought a friend over to have lunch. Is that alright?"

"Of course," Kiyoshi's mom said, glancing at Naruto who was still standing awkwardly away from the house. She waved him over and went back inside the house, Naruto and Kiyoshi following behind. Once they were in the house, Kiyoshi suddenly dashed off somewhere, leaving his mom and Naruto alone. The woman turned to Naruto and he finally got a good look at her. And judging by her reaction, she did too. She stumbled back as Naruto suddenly fell to his knees, his chest burning and his vision swimming. In his mind, flashing lights, as if to warn him, went off. Then, when the flashing stopped, a kind of video memory started playing.

He could see two people, a boy and a girl, standing across from each other. The girl, who looked about twelve, had short, cropped, blue hair and lavender eyes_. 'The kind of eyes that Kiyoshi has.'_ Naruto thought. She was glancing from time to time at the boy in front of her. The boy looked very intimidating. He had the same eyes but weren't as kind and gently as the girl's. His long, brown hair seemed to be blown by unseen wind. Though the two's lips seem to be moving, nothing could be heard. Suddenly, they took a fighting stance and lunged at each other. Every time they touched, streams of chakra came bursting out of their hands. It appeared that any contact they made could be fatal. And from the look in the boy's eyes, he was aiming to kill.

Abruptly, both people struck at each other and froze. Then Naruto saw the girl cough up blood. A small gasp escaped Naruto's mouth as he felt his heart clench and pound as if he was the one hit. Naruto could feel his air supply getting thinner, causing his breath to come in shorter, more frantic pants.

The pounding of his heart gradually increased until all he could hear was the sickening thuds. With the sounds of his heart quickly filling his ears, Naruto couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not. But if he had stopped, why was his heart still beating? All these questions had no answers. His brain was solely focused on the loud thumping. His body had begun to quiver along with his heart, matching its rhythm perfectly. Naruto's eyes grew even wider when the sounds got faster, making it seem like one sound.

Naruto was overwhelmed with fear at the rate of his heart beat. Suddenly, it was silent. His heart had finally stopped. An expression of shock came upon Naruto's face when he realized what happened. His eyes dropped closed, his body falling back as he did so.

"Naruto, Naruto." A calm voice was calling to him, a loving and motherly voice. Was it his mother? No, the voice was too soft but familiar. Naruto's eyelids fluttered then slowly opened. As soon as he saw those clear eyes, he shut them again; fearing what might happen if he looked into them_. 'Kiyoshi has those eyes, and so does his mother. It's the same eyes as that girl and boy in that memory, the memory that brought me pain. But Kiyoshi isn't bad. He wouldn't hurt me… would he?' _The doubt in his thoughts echoed through his mind.

Suddenly, Naruto let out a gasp as something heavy landed on his chest. He, then, felt something wet run over his lips. Naruto's eyes snapped open but his view was blocked by a pink tongue and a wet black nose.

"ShiShimaru, get off of him!" Naruto felt the weight disappear from his chest. Realizing that he was laying on a futon, he sat up. Kiyoshi stood in front of him holding a small light brown puppy. His mother stood worriedly behind him. She bit her bottom lip and hurried towards him. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he recognized who she was. Kneeling down, Kiyoshi's mom felt Naruto's forehead and let out a sigh of relief when it was cool.

"Thank you, Hinata-san." Hinata's eyes widened when she heard her name. Shivering slightly, Naruto quietly asked for some solitude with Kiyoshi.

"Hey, are you okay?" After Hinata left, Kiyoshi sat down next to Naruto, placing ShiShimaru on his lap.

"Cute dog, is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl. All the boys were taken." Both boys laughed when ShiShimaru growled.

"I'm just kidding. I picked her myself. She was too cute not to be picked." Kiyoshi held up ShiShimaru to prove his point.

"I guess she like you." Kiyoshi said referring to the earlier licking ShiShimaru gave him.

"I know. Ladies love me."

"Naw, it's probably your feminine side."

"Feminine!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched. Kiyoshi laughed at Naruto's anger. _'He's adorable when he's angry.' _Kiyoshi thought, and then frowned at what he was thinking. Ignoring his thought, Kiyoshi noticed that Naruto was silent.

"Naruto?" The blonde's eyes turned from his hands to him.

"Kiyoshi, would you ever hurt me?" Said boy was startled by the question and turned away from Naruto so he wouldn't see the light blush on his cheeks. Both of them sat there in silence. One boy was waiting for an answer and the other was trying to think of one.

"Never, friends don't hurt each other," Kiyoshi mumbled. Naruto grinned widely and suddenly tackled Kiyoshi.

"What are you doing?" Kiyoshi was sprawled on his stomach with Naruto sitting on his back.

"A real ninja must be alert at all times." Naruto's triumphant smirk soon disappeared when Kiyoshi bucked forward. He went flying, face first, into the floor. He pushed himself off the floor and into a sitting position, clutching his nose.

"Ow, ow, ow," Naruto squeaked, small tears forming at the corner of his tongue.

"A real ninja should be agile and swift," Kiyoshi crooned. Naruto growled and pounced on Kiyoshi. The two boys rolled around on the floor trying to pin down the other. Kiyoshi was close to winning when Hinata entered the room.

"Kiyoshi, Naruto. I have rice balls ready. You only have a few minutes before you have to return to school so eat up." Hinata turned to Kiyoshi.

"Go and pour some food for ShiShimaru." Kiyoshi nodded and ran out the room.

"Wow, how long have I been asleep?" Naruto asked, incredulously.  
"Just for awhile, gave me quite a fright."

"Sorry for making you worry. It's a kind of problem that I have but it's nothing to stress over." Hinata smiled a bit.

"You… were at the funeral, weren't you?" Naruto could see that Hinata already knew the answer so he didn't answer.

"It was pretty shocking. You looked exactly like a friend of mine. When I saw you, thought, for a second, that you could be him. I mean, you even have the same name as him. Same appearance, same name. So I just thought that… but I know… that it's impossible."

"He died, didn't he?" Hinata nodded sorrowfully.

"How did he die?" Naruto asked carefully, not wanting to push Hinata.

"He… He was… betrayed by…" Hinata's was shaking, tears threatening to fall but she held it together.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you. It's a thing of the past now. Please excuse me." Hinata said, turning towards the door.

"Friends…" Naruto said, quietly, "Aren't really ever gone. That's what my mother told me. That friends never die because they live on… inside your memories. Memories are a… really powerful thing." Naruto smiled faintly at the thought of the memories he didn't have. Hinata could feel a tear running down her cheek and left the room. She didn't know why she had told this child her feelings. Maybe it's because of how they look similar. _'Or, maybe, the way they act alike.'_

Inside the room, Naruto was in deep thought. _'Betrayed… why were you betrayed?_' Naruto thought, hoping to get an answer but sighed when he received none. Kiyoshi's head appeared in the doorway.

"Hey, Naruto, we're late! Grab your rice ball and run." The brunette flung a rice ball at him. Naruto jammed it into his pocket and rushed out the door after Kiyoshi.

_Few minutes later:_

Naruto and Kiyoshi collapsed onto the floor, huffing and puffing. But their work was not done yet, for their teacher was a man, a man who despised the mere thought of tardiness. So for the rest of the class time, Naruto and Kiyoshi sat in the back, polishing used kunai knives and shurikens. When Iruka let the students go, Naruto and Kiyoshi were the first out. Naruto's mother was outside, waiting for her son. Naruto introduced her to Kiyoshi and waved bye as he ran off.

Taking Naruto's hand in hers, Soroka smiled and nodded as Naruto told her about his day. When he told her about his strange headache, Soroka didn't seem too panicked. _'For now, we don't need to worry about all that,'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"Sasuke, play with me, I'm bored!" Naruto tugged at Sasuke's black, long sleeved shirt.

It was late in the afternoon and Naruto was restless. His mother had gone back to her newfound job. She had come on her break to pick him up. She worked at a popular ramen stand called Ichiraku. Luckily, the old man's daughter had gotten married so that left a spot open. His mother brought home some ramen one night and Naruto downright loved it. The flavor, the aroma, the warmth of the noodles sliding down his throat was just heavenly. But, never mind that, the problem right now is that Naruto and Sasuke were home alone with nothing to do.

Sasuke stared down at the whining kid clinging to his shirt, wondering how his attitude can change so quickly. To be truthful, Sasuke had been avoiding the boy. He didn't like the idea of the Naruto he knew residing in this child. It made him uncomfortable because he couldn't look at this kid and not think about Naruto. Sasuke glared at Naruto, hoping that he'd back off. But, unfortunately, he didn't let the glares faze him.

"What am I supposed to do? Entertain you?" Naruto tightened his hold and pouted, which only made Sasuke's frown deepen.

"Take me to the park, please?" Sasuke sighed heavily. Rolling his eyes, he agreed to Naruto's begging. And soon, they were out on their way. Naruto was bouncing down the road happily while Sasuke, slouching slightly, followed slowly behind. When they reached the empty park, Naruto immediately got to playing. Even though no one was there, he seemed to have fun on his own. Sasuke sat on a nearby bench, picking at a blade of grass. Not much time had passed when Sasuke heard his name being called.

"What?" Sasuke asked, annoyed. When he looked up, he saw Naruto sitting on a swing, hopelessly kicking his legs in the air. Sasuke stood up, understanding the situation. He placed himself behind the swing and gently pushed Naruto forward. The boy cheered as he flew through the air. The wind breezed past him, whipping his air back. Sasuke smiled at the boy's enjoyment. After a few more swings, Naruto, suddenly, grew silent.

"Sasuke?" The swing slowed as Sasuke stopped pushing.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you miss him?" Sasuke didn't answer for awhile.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Have you had any memories about me?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject.

"I've seen you in some of the memories but no major ones."

"Who have you had memories of?"

"Hinata-san and Neji-san." Sasuke frowned. _'Why Hinata and Neji? Did he meet them?' _

"Sasuke, will I…?"

"What is it?" Naruto gulped, as if afraid to ask the question.

"Do you think I'll get my memories back once Naruto get's his?" Naruto didn't like to think about but he had to ask what will happen to him once the other Naruto get his memories. What'll happen to _Him?_

"I don't know." Sasuke answered, sighing when Naruto's shoulders visibly slumped.

"But I'm sure that everything will be okay." Naruto smiled at Sasuke's assurance. He couldn't see why Kyuubi didn't seem to like him. _'Come to think of it, Kiyoshi wasn't that fond of him either.' _Naruto thought.

"You're nice, Sasuke, no matter what anyone says."

"What makes you think I'm nice?"

"Well, you took me to the park."

"That's because you begged me."

"But I didn't ask you to push me on the swing."

"You would've if I didn't."

"You're probably right." Naruto hopped off the swing and landed with a short thud.

"How about we go see your mom?" Sasuke offered.

"Yea," Naruto pumped his fist in the air, "You can buy me ramen while we're there!"

"Hey, don't push your luck, kid."

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, one of the spies that you sent to Konoha has returned to report."

"Good, send him in."

"Orochimaru-sama, I-"

"Where is your partner, Hari?"

"He was captured by Konoha nins. I was able to get away."

"Were you able to retain information about the boy's Kekkei Genkai?"

"No sir, my partner was the one who had gotten information. He was caught by the boy's Kekkei Genkai. From observation, it seems to be genjustu based and can make injuries real. It also creates a barrier to protect the user and its opponent form outside help."

"This information is too vague. Since you have already been seen, you are useless to me. Furthermore, you failed me."

"No, Orochimaru-sama. I can still be of help. I just need-"

"Failing me has consequences. I'm sure you know that."

"Orochimaru-sama, please just give me one more chance. I-I… AH, get away, stay back. Please, no, no… noooo!"

"Someone come and dispose of this body." _'This boy is… interesting. I should pay him a little visit. I have a feeling that he's wants to meet me too.'_

* * *

**Naruto-** I found her, Sasuke! *Naruto drags out a tied-up Kaida

**Sasuke-** Where?

**Naruto-** A really disturbing place that should be banished from this world.

**Sasuke-** And that place is?

**Naruto-** Her Yaoi shrine.

**Kaida-** I hope you liked the story. Sorry for not updating quick enough. If you see any spelling, grammar or punctuation marks, please notify me right away! See you next time!


	9. Chapter 8: Remember

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida- **Hello, everyone! I'm back!

**Sasuke**- Yea, like we missed you.

**Kaida-** Shut up! No one asked for your input, chicken ass!

**Sasuke-** _*shocked*_ Was that a cuss word I heard?

**Kaida-**_*blushes* _No, I said chicken… butt…

**Sasuke-** Yeah, of course you did.

**Kaida-** Hey, Sasuke! Guess what?  
**  
Sasuke-** What?  
**  
Kaida-** Chicken butt! Now shut up! Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted or favorited my story. I really appreciate it. Oh, um, let's see. _*rummages in her bag of characters and pulls out one*_ Okay, we got Kanou from Okane Ga Nai! Come on out and help me say the disclaimer!

**Kanou-** I'm not saying it

**Kaida-** Why?  
**  
Kanou-** Because I'm not-

**Kaida-** Of course you're gay, you fondle Ayase all the time so just read it!

**Kanou- **Kaida does not own Naruto or Okane Ga Nai but she wants too. Sasunaru can happen but only from the help of you fans. This dream can only be recognized if you help. Remember, only YOU can prevent Sasusaku.

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

**Kaida-** Okay, see you at the bottom.

* * *

_Chapter 8: Remember_

Naruto bounced around the room, looking for things he might need for his day. Even though there wasn't really anything he needed to take, Naruto searched, trying to get rid of the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. Sakura was supposed to take him to some locations that might strike up some memories. But Naruto could see right through her. The real reason was because she wanted Naruto to remember her. Naruto could tell that she was pained that he hasn't had any sudden memories of her.

As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get rid of the dread in his mind of having another memory burst. Kyuubi had concluded, after Naruto reported his last memory, that he could experience the feelings of the people in his memories. Naruto shuddered at the thought of going through that again.

After deciding that he didn't need anything, Naruto left the house. He and Sakura were to meet at the park and start out from there. He had to make it there alone since his mother went to work and Sasuke had something he needed to attend to. _'Actually, it seems as if he's been avoiding me ever since I moved into the house.' _

Naruto felt anxious when he stepped into the streets of Konoha. He didn't know the exact directions to the park but he had a pretty good idea. Not much people were outside so the street was only halfway full. Naruto looked up at the clear sky. His mother used to tell him that his eyes were similar to the sky, a soft blue that became clouded when he reflected on his past.

Naruto thought back to what Hinata said. _'Who was the person who betrayed Naruto Uzumaki? I could ask Sasuke but he probably wouldn't say anything. Asking Sakura could be a possibility if she isn't too hurt by the question._' Naruto pondered on what he should do, not noticing the giant animal that was standing a few feet ahead of him. Next second, Naruto was sitting flat on his bottom, dazed.

"Oi, why don't you watch were you're going, brat?" a man stood over Naruto and hauled him up to his feet. The man stared at Naruto for awhile before, slowly, letting him down.

"Weren't you the kid at the mourning? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked up and one word popped into his head.

"Kiyoshi," Naruto whispered. The man looked confused for a moment then grinned.

"You must be the kid that my son was chattering about. He just couldn't shut up about his new friend," the man chuckled.

"You're Kiba." Naruto peered behind Kiba to see what he had bumped into and got a lovely surprise.

"And that's Akamaru?" Kiba pretty much looked the same. His hair was shaggier than ever and a light green vest was added to his now all black clothing. But Akamaru had grown huge(1). His fur was colored a darker brown and he was probably taller than Kiba if he stood up on his hind legs.

"Ah, so you've heard of me," Kiba asked proudly.

"Um… yeah, from Kiyoshi," Naruto stammered, feeling a headache coming on. He pushed past Kiba, almost knocking into Akamaru again, and hurried down the street. Kiba just stared at the fleeing kid then turned to walk on his way. He knew he should've chased after him but he had important things to do. _'Damn kid looks just like him too. If he met Kiyoshi, there's a pretty good chance he met Hinata.' _Kiba sighed at the thought of having to deal with a silent Hinata tonight.

Naruto stumbled down the street, his vision getting worse. The memory felt like it was trying to burst through his head. Swaying slightly, Naruto spotted a nearby bench. He stepped over to it and slumped down on the bench. He was entering a dreamlike state again.

A movie, like last time, was playing in his mind with Naruto as its only audience. He watched a young, brown hair boy, who Naruto could only assume was Kiba, smirk triumphantly as he stared at the person across from him. Naruto stilled, his mouth agape, as he glanced at the other person.

There, with a triumphant smile of his own, stood another boy with bright blonde hair and determined, sky blue eyes. To show his bravery, he tightened the Konoha headband on his head.

And right then, at that exact moment, Naruto connected with him. He could feel the excitement surging through his body. It was the exact opposite of what he felt in the last memory, he never felt more alive. The two boys exchanged words and begun to fight. Every time Kiba hit the blonde boy, Naruto winced. He was experiencing every injury. But, for some reason, Naruto knew that the boy, no matter how many times he was knocked down, would never give up.

_'He keeps saying something about being Hokage. Maybe I should ask Sakura.' _Naruto thought as he saw the blonde slam Kiba into the ground. The movie faded away and Naruto was the only one there. Then, in a flash of light, the blonde boy was standing across from him. Naruto reached out towards him.

"I know who you are! Tell me how to help you, please!" pleaded Naruto as the blonde began to fade away. Before the boy disappeared, Naruto could hear soft whispers in his head.

"Keep in mind what's important to you… and to me. Someone will… come to tempt you. Stay away from… her and… ask Sasuke… ask him why he doesn't call you… call you…" Naruto couldn't hear his words anymore. The blonde had disappeared completely now and Naruto could feel his own self being pulled.

As he came back to reality, his regained his senses. He could feel someone gently stroking his hair. The person was humming a softly, the song almost lulling him back to sleep. Naruto groggily sat up, brushing against the grass he was sleeping on.

"Where-"

"You're at our old training spot. We used to come here to meet. Our first ninja test outside the academy took place here." Naruto looked to his side and locked eyes with Sakura. She smiled warmly, ruffling his hair.

"You're a sleepy person."

"I-I had another memory." Sakura's eyes lit up eagerly.

"What was it about?" Naruto looked away guiltily. He didn't want to see the disappointment on Sakura's face.

"I saw Kiba and…"

"Yes," Sakura urged.

"I saw myself. I saw Naruto."

* * *

Sasuke stood at attention before Tsunade. His dark, emotionless eyes rested themselves on Tsunade. She sat with her chin placed on her intertwined fingers and, for once, she was not dunk. This signaled that she must be completely serious about what she was going to tell him.

"The man that infiltrated the village with his partner is in our hands now. But we cannot find out who sent him here." Sasuke nodded, quietly waiting to hear what he needed to do.

"I'm hoping that, by using your Sharingan, you can enter his mind and find out. I would have sent one of the Yamanaka's but after Inoichi's experience, I don't think I should send him." Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows. It didn't seem right to climb into a young child's mind, especially when it was that kid's. But Sasuke dismissed the feeling, not wanted to question Tsunade. A knock at the door sounded. Tsunade hadn't even answered when Sakura came bursting through the door, dragging Naruto behind her.

"Sakura, you're just in time. What-"

"Lady Tsunade, Naruto had a memory, an important one," interrupted Sakura. Tsunade sat up, ready to listen.

"What was it about?"

"Naruto, the Naruto we know." Sasuke's eyes shifted over to Naruto, observing his nervousness. Tsunade looked expectantly at the young, blonde boy.

"He was fighting Kiba-san and kept saying something about Hokage." Tsunade's heart fluttered when she heard that.

"Being Hokage was Naruto's biggest goal." Naruto frowned inwardly, hoping it wasn't his fault that the other Naruto couldn't achieve his dream.

"He- He connected with me. As soon as I saw him, it was like we were one. And then, I talked to him." Tsunade leaned forward in her seat.

"What did he say?"

"He, He said…" Naruto was interrupted by a growling in his head.

"**Do not tell them whatever Naruto said to you. His words where meant for you and you alone," **warned Kyuubi.

"He didn't say anything," Naruto finished, "I called to him and he never responded."

"Oh," Tsunade replied, sitting back in her seat. Sakura's shoulder visibly slumped while Sasuke remained passive. Tsunade felt pained on what she was about to do.

"Naruto, please we need your cooperation on something." Hearing the serious tone in her voice, Naruto quickly took a step back, the air around him turning hostile.

"Sasuke is quickly going to see whether or not he can search your mind. Please don't be afraid." Naruto hesitated but nodded and slowly let his guard down. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto staring into those deep blue seas of his. Tsunade watched as Sasuke switched his eyes to the Sharingan, nodding approvingly. But when her eyes trailed over to Naruto to see how he was taking it, she gasped. Sakura glanced and did the same. Naruto eyes were now dark gray which could only mean one thing… the Itamigan. Before they could do anything, brick walls formed around the two boys(2).

* * *

Sasuke stood in the center of a white room wondering how he got there, when he heard a small voice call him. Looking around the room, Sasuke spotted Naruto sitting in a corner, his head buried between his legs. Sasuke could hear soft sobbing coming from him. Nearing with caution, Sasuke stood beside Naruto.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked quietly. Immediately, the sobbing stopped. Naruto's head lifted very slowly and the shining blue eyes that Sasuke was used to, was replaced by a glowing, crimson color. Naruto, or rather the thing that looked like Naruto let out an eerie laugh. A grin stretched wide across his face.

"Kyuubi?" Sasuke's question caused the person to giggle.

"Nope, guess again." Sasuke gave no answer so the person continued.

"You don't know me but I know you? How sad, Sasuke Uchiha. And you seemed like such a nice person in the memories." Sasuke squinted at the person.

"You know about Naruto's memories?"

"Which one? The one who I share a mind with or the one I sealed away?" Sasuke clenched his fist.

"Who are you?" Another giggle.

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you." Sasuke growled softly, getting impatient.

"I know why you're here." The boy said singsong. "You want to know who sent the intruder." Sasuke stilled, staring at the person.

"Well, I'm going to tell you for free because I want to meet this person too. He sounds interesting." Sasuke frowned when he saw the killer intent in the boy's eyes.

"The person goes by the name of Orochimaru. And by your look, it seems that you know him." The boy smirked when Sasuke's growl silenced. "Good, I might need him for something. So I'll count on you Konoha people to lead him here. Now get out or else I will be forced to kill you. Don't return without my permission." The boy's eyes darkened as he faded away.

"No, tell me where Naruto is?"

"Which one, which one? There are two but are there two to you?" Sasuke frowned, confused, as he also faded away. Suddenly, he was back in the Hokage's office. Tsunade stood waiting with an unconscious Naruto in her arms.

"Well?"

"Orochimaru is after him." Sakura's hands flew to her mouth as she cried out.

* * *

Sasuke sat, trembling, on his bed with his head rested on his hands. He was breathing hard and beads of sweat trickled down his face_. 'Why Orochimaru?' _Sasuke thought. He wasn't afraid of Orochimaru but of the thought of slipping back into the darkness and dishonoring Naruto's sacrifice. 'How easy it was to just let go and not think about the consequences.'

Tsunade had already set out a team to scour the area around Konoha to look for clues. Of course, Tsunade refused to let Sasuke go, seems like she was also afraid.

A knock on the door brought Sasuke out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" At first, no one responded but then a small voice called out.

"It's Naruto." Sasuke sat up and quickly wiped his face.

"Come in," Sasuke said. Naruto slowly walked in with his head bowed. He looked nervous.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Naruto visibly flinched at the word kid making Sasuke worry even more. What was worse is that Naruto still hadn't looked up.

"Look at me," he demanded. He blonde boy's eyes quickly glanced up before returning back down.

"Sasuke, remember when I said I talked to Naruto? The Naruto you know?"

"Yes," Sasuke replied, "What about it?"

"Well, I actually did talk to him."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me to ask you something. So, promise me that, no matter how painful the question, you will answer it." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay," Naruto continued, fidgeting. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Sasuke, why haven't you called me Naruto ever since you learned about me?"

* * *

(1) Naruto only remembers people right now from their young age, not Shippuden. That's why Akamaru looks so much bigger but in reality, he's not much bigger than when he was shown in Shippuden. Don't ask why it's been seven years and Akamaru is still alive. Maybe it's because he's a superhuman dog.

(2) The form of Naruto's protection when he activates the Itamigan can change based on the number of people or the surroundings. It has four forms- Fire Rings, Air Bubbles, Water Cages and Stone Walls.

**Kaida-** Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

**Sasuke-** What do you mean I never called him Naruto?

**Kaida-** Cockatoo, SHUT UP! If you see any spelling, grammar or punctuation marks, please notify me right away! I'm pretty sure I checked but if you see any place that shows Sasuke calling Naruto's name after he learned about him then tell me. _*Looks at Sasuke*_ Come, my duck-butt haired friend and let us ride into the sunset.


	10. Chapter 9: Call Me

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida-** Hey people, sorry for the loooong wait!

**Sasuke-** Show more atonement, it's been over a month!

**Kaida-** _*sniffs and bows down*_ I'm sorry, please forgive me!

**Naruto-** Okay, that's enough. I forgive you but I don't know about the readers.

**Sasuke-** I hope she lost all her readers!

**Kaida-** I was in this program that took up most of my time! I got home around 9-10:00 and went straight to bed! Then woke up at 5:00 and started all over!

**Sasuke-** No excuses! You should've thought of your readers!

**Kaida-** _*snifflez* _I'm sowwy! Sasuke, you do the disclaimer.

**Sasuke-** Kaida does not own Naruto, enough said.

**Naruto-** Kaida appreciates everyone who story alerted/favorited/reviewed her story. By the way, this will be a somewhat sad chapter. _He_ will be included, so when you see the words _He, him_ or _His, _then you'll know who we're talking about. Anyways, enjoy the story!

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

* * *

_Chapter 9: Call Me…_

"What do you mean?" Sasuke queried, getting a little uneasy of the conversation.

"You don't call me by my name anymore. Why is that?" Sasuke's answer was eerie silence. _'I knew I was avoiding him but never even calling him by his name? There's no way.'_

"What else did Naruto say to you?" Sasuke asked, avoiding the question.

"You're changing the subject. Answer the question first," Naruto demanded, his face growing cold. Sasuke didn't reply.

"I think I know why." Naruto said, breaking the silence. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, only to find that he was looking down at the floor.

"Your consciousness refuses to acknowledge me as Naruto. When you hear the name Naruto, you automatically think of the one you know. So, you're pretty much rejecting me unintentionally."

"Hey, don't think that way…" Sasuke whispered.

"It's okay, it's not like I haven't been rejected before. And from the memories I've seen, it seems like the other Naruto has been rejected too."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I know you didn't. It's not your fault. It's hard to accept the person who has imprisoned your best friend." Naruto's voice started to waver

"I just want you to know that I'm trying so hard to bring him back so you'll be complete."

"Complete?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto nodded

"Ever since I met you, you seemed like you were missing something. And when you learned about me, it got even worse." Tears welled up in Naruto's eyes.

"The way I am made me think I was trying to replace him. My appearance, my name, my actions are all similar. And I once thought that, what if I could replace him? Then I realized that I was just a copy only here to bring him back. So I made that my goal, but I can't seem to reach him, I'm close but I need… I don't know what I need. I need something. I think I need you. But-" Naruto stopped when he felt something warm embrace him. Sasuke's hair brushed past his cheeks. He held Naruto tight, wrapping his arms all around him.

"Don't worry," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "You are not a copy. You can just be you. You don't have to do something you don't want to do. Don't hold this burden by yourself… Naruto." The name flowed into his ear so gently. It sounded so heartfelt and caring like when his mother called him.

Naruto let a small gasp as he felt himself going back inside his mind. He could see pictures of Sasuke and Naruto already flashing through his mind. Naruto could feel all kinds of emotions running through his body. He knew that he was close to freeing Naruto if he could feel his emotions.

Suddenly, Naruto found himself in a dark room. Instead of the usual watching a video, it felt like he was in it. Slowly, the room faded into a scene. There were two statues standing across from each other and in the middle was a huge waterfall. Floating in midair, Naruto glanced around quickly. _'No one's here?'_

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Naruto whipped around to find Sasuke standing across from him, smirking.

"Sasuke," Naruto called and started towards him then stopped. Something seemed wrong about Sasuke, he seemed different.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned cautiously.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Come here." Sasuke held out his hand.

"Why are you here?"

"To help you."

"Help…me?" Naruto was confused. "Help me do what?"

"I've found a way to free Naruto and save your mind." Sasuke started to laugh. Naruto looked uneasy but stepped towards Sasuke anyway. The closer Naruto got, the louder Sasuke laughed. Finally, when Naruto was close enough, Sasuke stopped and glared down at Naruto. His eyes flickered to red as his skin started to darken in color.

Naruto shrank back and turned to run but Sasuke grabbed his hand, holding him in place. Slowly, Naruto turned back to Sasuke and cried out. Sasuke's skin had turned gray and two ugly hands were protruding from his back. His eyes pierced Naruto's heart. _'Sasuke shouldn't ever look that way.' _

"Sasuke?" Naruto stared up into his hurtful, soulless eyes, making Sasuke sneer.

"What are yo-" Naruto suddenly felt a great ache in his chest. He stared down to see Sasuke's hand piercing his heart. His eyes grew wide as he looked back up to Sasuke.

"Why?"

"If you had died the first time, this wouldn't have happened," Sasuke replied, twisting his lodged hand. Naruto coughed up blood.

"You… you were the one who… killed Naruto. You be-betrayed… him."

"No, that brat just wouldn't leave me alone. He was always trying to bring me down with his stupid emotions. Crying about how much he loved me, that _baka_(1)." Naruto gasped for breath as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Now, I get to kill him twice. I guess it isn't too bad." Sasuke laughed, slipping his hand out from Naruto's chest. When he pulled out completely, Naruto started to fall back. He felt like he was sinking in his own despair. His body grew cold and numb. Falling but Naruto didn't want to stop. He wanted to continue falling and never feel the pain again.

Sasuke panicked as Naruto started gasping for breath.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried, shaking the blonde boy. He relaxed when saw Naruto's eyes open. Naruto blinked a few times before staring up at Sasuke. His mouth opened and Sasuke thought he was going to say something about what he saw. Instead, Naruto let out an ear shattering scream. He wrenched himself from Sasuke grasp, crawling to the farthest corner of the room. Before Sasuke could say anything, Naruto started shouting at him.

"You! You killed Naruto! You murdered your best friend!" Sasuke stiffened, a look of grief washing over his face. Naruto's trembling increased when he saw that Sasuke wasn't denying it.

"And now… now you want to kill me…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke moved forward, hoping to comfort the young child.

"No, Naruto… I can explai-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, Y-YOU MONSTER!" Naruto screamed, running out the room. Sasuke didn't chase after him. He just stood there, shocked. He raised his now quivering hands to his face.

"A monster? Naruto called me… a monster?" Sasuke whispered, ignoring the faint sound of the front door opening.

* * *

Naruto was running blindly. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as it was away from Sasuke. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he ran. _'Why? Why would Sasuke kill Naruto, his best friend? Was everything an act?' _

"Ah," Naruto cried out, falling to the ground. He found that he had tripped over a root. Looking around, Naruto discovered that he had run all the way to the forest. He didn't bother to get up from the ground. He lied there, sobbing.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" A small, soft voice floated out to him. Naruto sat up quickly, getting to ready to run.

"It's okay. It's me, Moriko." A woman stood in front of Naruto. Her long black hair stretched down her back, her green streaks shining in the sun. Cold, brown eyes stared into gloomy, blue ones.

"You're not Moriko. Moriko's smaller," mumbled Naruto.

"It's okay if you don't believe me. I just want to help you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"No… N-No more help. You're going to try to kill me too, aren't you?" Moriko chuckled.

"I'm just going to let you sleep for awhile. I promise not to hurt you," assured Moriko, nearing Naruto slowly. The blonde boy made a small sound of protest but didn't fight back as Moriko placed her hands on the side of his face.

"It's alright, Naruto. No one will try to hurt you anymore."

"No…more…pain?"  
"No mo-" Suddenly, the hands on Naruto's face disappeared. He looked around slowly. Moriko was a few feet away from him, glaring at something over Naruto. Glancing behind him, Naruto saw Kiyoshi. Veins were popping out at the side of his eyes.

"Kiyoshi, what are you doing here?"

"Naruto, get behind me."

"But-"

"Naruto, this woman wants to kidnap you." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Well, you're not as dumb as you seem," Moriko chuckled, "That's right, I'm here to take Naruto to Orochimaru." Naruto gasped as his head thumped. He could hear _Him_ hissing in his mind. Crying out, Naruto clutched his head and snapped his eyes shut. Kiyoshi bent down beside him.

"What's wrong?"  
"He-He's…coming…" Opening his now dark gray eyes, Naruto stared at Moriko.

"Hello there," Naruto said, grinning evilly, "Why, if I may ask, does Orochimaru want me?"

"Na-Naruto, are you okay?" Kiyoshi asked, seeing Naruto's eyes.

"Shut up," he replied, punching Kiyoshi in the stomach. Kiyoshi slumped to the ground, unconscious. Moriko smiled and walked over to Naruto.

"You seem different."

"Do I? That just shows how much you or Orochimaru don't know about me," Naruto replied. "So what does he want?"

"He hasn't divulged that to me right now but I can't probably see why," Moriko said, grabbing hold of Naruto's chin and tipping it upwards. "You're so cute when you're like this." Naruto smacked Moriko's hand away.

"Don't touch me," he growled. Moriko hesitated then put her hand back to her side and frowned

"We've got company," Moriko said.

"I've already noticed. Who wouldn't with all that angry chakra flaring around? Come on out, Sasuke." Suddenly, three kunai flew towards Moriko. Asshe was moving out the way, a foot connected with her side, sending her into the bushes.

"Get away from him! You're not taking him away," Sasuke said, his Sharingan blazing. He continued to attack Moriko while Naruto sniffed the air. Smiling, Naruto backed into the woods. A few feet away hid Soroka, ready to try and sneak Naruto away. _'He's gone,'_ Soroka thought, craning her neck to get a better view. A hand rested gently on her shoulder. Soroka turned, meeting the gray eyes of the Itamigan.

Sasuke and Moriko were in the midst of their battle when a huge gust of wind blew past them. Moriko took that distraction as an opportunity and lunged towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and slammed her to the ground. _'I don't see Naruto. I hope Soroka has already taken him to Lady Tsunade.' _Sasuke frowned as he saw Moriko get up to her feet.

"Why don't you just stay down?"

"Lord Orochimaru wants that boy and if I can't fulfill that wish then I don't deserve to be his servant," replied Moriko.

Sasuke's frowned deepened. '_How does he have so many devoted people?' _

_

* * *

__In Naruto's Mindscape-_

"Are you ready?" A voice called out, "This is really going to help both Naruto and me." Hearing the name Naruto, Soroka woke up only to find herself strapped to a wall. Naruto stood in front of her with a sword resting in his hand. But Soroka knew it wasn't Naruto, it was _Him._

"What-What is this? Why are you doing this?" Soroka choked out. _He_ rolled his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't know the rules," _He_ scoffed, "This was bound to happen sooner or later." Soroka felt her heart stop.

"You can't! He needs me! Just wait-"

"No! If I want to go against this Orochimaru person, I need a sacrifice. You knew it was coming, so why are you so afraid?" Soroka didn't reply and just looked down.

"Is it because it's me? Are you afraid of me?" _He_ asked, sliding his finger down his sword. "Okay, I'll make it easier." Suddenly, another Naruto appeared. He looked dazed.

"See wouldn't it be better if your son did it?" _He_ slid the sword into Naruto's hands. "You know what to do, right?" _He_ breathed into Naruto's ear. Stepping behind Naruto, _He_ guided that sharp sword to Soroka's heart who, in turn, breathed in sharply.

"Just push it forward and it'll be all over. She won't be here to interfere with our plans anymore." _He_ said softly, nudging Naruto forward a bit. Soroka felt the tip of the sword cut her skin. She braced herself, knowing what was about to happen. _Naruto… I love you.'_

"Then we'll move onto Sasuke and the others," _He_ continued, "You won't have to worry about disappearing or the pain. The pain will disappear itself."

"No more… pain?"

"No more."

"But one must experience pain to understand pain. Pain cannot disappear," Naruto said. And, before _He_ could protest, Naruto flipped the sword and stabbed his own heart with it. _He_ cried out for it had pierced his heart when it went through Naruto.

"No, why-"

"Pain cannot disappear but love can help you persevere," Naruto replied.

"You'll regret this. This won't do you any good. It won't help-" _He_ faded away, _his _voice silencing. Naruto coughed and fell to his knees. Blood poured out of his wound as he pulled the sword out from him. Feeling tears drop on his head, Naruto looked up. Soroka was crying.

"Naruto… _Akachan (2),_ kill me."

"No Mom, I-"

"I don't care. I don't want to leave you alone. I have to protect you," sobbed Soroka, "Besides how else can the other Naruto defeat Orochimaru. Please, kill me." Naruto didn't argue any further and struggled to his feet. The straps suddenly disappeared and Soroka dropped to her feet. Gripping the sword, Naruto aimed at Soroka's heart and gently pushed forward. Then, he pulled the sword out and fell towards Soroka. She caught him, hugging him to her chest as they both sank to the ground. Blood spread to the floor and mother and son died together, embracing and smiling.

_To achieve the third level of the Itamigan, one must kill their most important loved one with the Itamigan._

_

* * *

_Sasuke knocked out Moriko and lugged her onto his back and started to leave. Hearing a rustling noise, Sasuke stopped and turned back towards the bushes. Slowly, Naruto walked out. His shirt had been bloody and torn, revealing a rapidly healing wound on his chest. But that was not what made him gasp. It was the fact that Naruto was dragging Soroka's lifeless body behind him. Naruto's eyes were blank of any emotion when he stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, is that-?" Naruto suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked, falling down next to him. Naruto could faintly see tears forming in the raven's eyes.

"It's… okay, Sasuke. I'm… back…" With that, Naruto slipped into the darkness.

* * *

Baka means idiot, fool, or stupid.

Akachan means baby.

**Kaida-** Thanks for reading! If you find any grammar, spellings, or punctuation mistakes, please notify me! *Blows her nose with Sasuke's headband* Again, I apologize.

**Sasuke- **Hey, you-

**Kaida- ***stuffs headband in Sasuke's mouth* Hush, I'm grieving.

**Naruto-** Di-Did I just die?

**Kaida-** Eh, in a way.

**Naruto-** *sobs* Why me? That's twice!

**Kaida-** You're fun to kill off.

**Naruto**- *sobs some more and runs away*

**Kaida-** *runs after him* I was kidding! Bye, you guys!


	11. Chapter 10: Return

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida-** _*scratches back of head nervously*_ Ahaha, yeah, I have no excuse this time. I'M SORRY! _*bows head*_

**Naruto-** I'm disappointed in you! You're always procrastinating.

**Sasuke-** And it's a wonder how she's been passing school all this time.

**Kaida-** SHUT UP! _*sniffs* _Anyways, someone do the disclaimer.

**Naruto-** _*pulls out Kaida's bag of characters and pulls out a slip*_ Ah, here we go. We have Lelouch Lamperouge from Code Geass!

_*random applause*_

**Lelouch-** _*enters* _I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you to not believe that Kaida owns Naruto or me.

**Kaida-** No, wait! That wasn't the deal we made. You're supposed to make them believe that I do!

**Sasuke-** Good job, Lelouch!

Kaida- _*bows*_ I'm sorry for the long wait and I appreciate everyone who reviewed/story alerted/favorited my story! I hope this chapter won't be too confusing! Okay, onwards to the story!

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

* * *

_Chapter 10: Return_

Sasuke sighed heavily as he lowered himself into a small chair. This was the only chair in the quiet white hospital room. Sasuke looked around, his eyes avoiding the bed near the window. Finally, his eyes trailed over to the sleeping lump. The only thing visible from the white sheets covering the body was a small tuft of hair, peeking from the top. From where he sat, he could hear Naruto's soft breathing. He had been asleep for three days since the "incident."

_'They buried Soroka yesterday and her son couldn't even attend,' _Sasuke thought._ 'What will I tell him?' _He stood from his seat and walked over to the bed. He could tell that Naruto was sleeping on his side. He reached down and stroked his blonde hair. _'His hair's gotten a lot longer.' _Sasuke's eyes traveled down to the sheet covering his face. He desperately wanted to rip the sheet off his face and stare at his sleeping form but he was afraid._ 'I've caused him so much pain. I don't want to see his anguished look ever again.' _

"Sasuke," a voiced called out. Sakura stood in the doorway, shifting uncomfortably, "You know he can't have any visitors."

Sasuke scowled, knowing the reason why he couldn't see Naruto. Naruto was a suspect in the death of Soroka. When he questioned Tsunade, she only shook her head and told him to take it up with the Elders. Seeing that it was pointless, Sasuke dropped the matter and continued to visit Naruto in secret.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered. Sasuke ran his fingers through the strands of hair once more before following Sakura out of the room. Then, only Naruto was left in the room. The soft breathing became rigid as the lump started to spasm. A hand wiggled out from under the sheets, reaching out toward the light shining through the window. A word escaped his lips in a scratchy voice as the sheets slid off his body.

"Soroka…"

* * *

"He should be waking up soon," Sakura said, hoping for a reply from Sasuke. Getting none, she sighed. She and Sasuke were heading to Soroka's grave. They've gone to the grave together every day, but Sasuke always managed to stay longer then Sakura.

_'Does he feel guilty?' _Sakura thought, sneaking peeks at Sasuke's emotionless face. Sakura sighed once more and stopped walking. She stepped in front on Sasuke, hands on her hips.

"Sasuke, you can't keep doing this?"

"What am I doing?" he asked, walking past her. Sakura turned and grabbed his hand, making him turn and glare at her.

"You're closing yourself off again. Naruto took so long to make you open up, even if it was just a bit." Sasuke stiffened at the mention of Naruto. Then he snatched his hand out from her grip and turned to walk away.

"It's not your fault. You didn't…" Sakura's body stilled. She sensed a large spike of chakra coming from the direction of Soroka's grave. She glanced at Sasuke, seeing that he had also noticed chakra. Drawing weapons, Sasuke and Sakura took off towards the grave.

When he arrived, Sasuke hid himself in some nearby trees and observed the scene. A person stood in front of Soroka's grave. The person was still and just seemed to be staring at the ground. Judging by their stature, Sasuke assumed that the person was male. Sasuke also noted that he seemed about his age. The man had on a long, black robe with a hood that was draped over his head, casting shadows on his face. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he felt the man's chakra seep steadily out of his body freely.

_'His chakra's not like a normal villager's. And there's not one ninja that I haven't already memorized their chakra signature. But if he's a ninja then why isn't he masking his presence?' Sasuke asked himself, confused._ A faint dripping noise reached Sasuke's ears, bringing him out of his thoughts. He stared at the shorter man. _'He's crying?'_ Then, Sasuke noticed that the chakra surrounding the short man had a heavy, remorseful feel to it. Suddenly, Sasuke felt Sakura's chakra flare up near him. Sakura not masking her chakra signaled to him that she was done observing and ready to move in.

Sasuke could see the man's body tense up. _'He's noticed us.'_ The hooded man stepped forward, reaching under his robe. There was a small _whoosh _and suddenly the man had two kunai knives pointed at him. Sakura stood in front of the hooded man, her kunai aimed at where she could strike at any vital points while Sasuke placed himself right behind the man, his kunai pointed to the back of his neck. Sakura tried to peer under the hood of the man but he kept his head bowed low.

"Drop what's in your hand," Sakura whispered dangerously. There was a soft thud and Sakura looked down. Flowers that were wrapped together with a small band now lay scattered across the ground. Sakura looked puzzled as she glanced at the flowers. Her eyes shot back up to the man, eyeing his hood. Slowly, Sakura gripped the back of the hood, preparing to pull it back. But as soon as she touched it, the man let out a small gasp. Before Sakura could remove it, there was a loud poof and the man disappeared, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to stare at each other in disbelief.

"Did you see his…?" Sakura asked Sasuke, not wanting to say it out loud for fear that she was wrong.

* * *

"Yeah, we need to get to Tsunade."

A young woman, despite the glares she received, smiled at the two impatient shinobi standing in front of her. She folded her hands and set them above the counter in front of her.

"And you are here to see who?" She asked, oblivious to how much she irritated them. Sasuke sighed as Sakura balled her hands into fists.

"We're here to see Fujisaki Naruto." Sakura replied through clenched teeth. "Can you please just let us go up to his room?" Usually, shinobi would just teleport into the room but ever since the hospital attacks, Tsunade had a chakra barrier put up. It was so strong that not even an expert shinobi would be able to break through. The only way to get in now was through the front desk. The woman looked down at the paper in front of her, then back up to Sakura.

"I'm sorry. Lady Tsunade has forbidden anyone to enter that room." Sakura slammed her fist on the counter, effectively breaking it. The woman gasped in shocked as the counter snapped in half in front of her.

"Look," Sakura spat out "If you don't lift the barrier now, I will break more than this counter." The woman let out a whimper and nodded. She stepped out from behind the broken counter and whispered a small word. Neither shinobi blinked as the room seemed to ripple. They had seen it many times by now. The woman walked quickly down the hall with Sasuke and Sakura. Soon, the three people stood in front of a door. The woman, shakily, raised her fist and knocked gently on the door. She braced herself for the yell she knew was coming. But instead, she got a nice surprise.

"Come in." The woman looked confused for a moment but regained her composure as she opened the door.

"Lady Tsunade, we have two shinobi here to visit Fujisaki Naruto," she said, stepping into the room carefully. Tsunade had placed herself near the bed in the hospital room. She was leaning on the bed, her hand stroking the blonde tuff of hair that stuck out of the blanket on the bed.

"Good, let them in," Tsunade said softly. The woman bowed and then stepped aside for Sasuke and Sakura to enter the room. She bowed again and left the room, the sounds of her steps decreasing as she disappeared down the hall.

Tsunade stood from her chair, facing the two shinobi.

"Sasuke, Sakura," she nodded at them, "I believe you have something to tell me." Sasuke nodded back, staring at the lump that shifted on the bed.

"On our way to Soroka's grave, we intercepted a man who wasn't from the village," Sakura informed, "He showed signs of having the skills of a shinobi." Tsunade nodded solemnly.

"Was there anything else?" she asked.

Sasuke eyes shifted from the bed and met Tsunade's. He could tell that Tsunade wasn't telling them something.

"Yeah, that man. He had blond hair… just like him…" Sasuke said, eyes trailing back to the bed. He noted silently of the unsurprised look on Tsunade's face.

"Tsunade," Sasuke called, catching said woman's attention, "What's wrong? What are you not telling us?"

The blond woman stilled. She knew that Sasuke would notice sooner or later but didn't expect for it to be this quick. Sakura glanced as Sasuke, wondering what he was thinking. '_Lady Tsunade is keeping secrets? What could she be hiding?' _Sakura looked towards her superior, trying to meet her eyes. But Tsunade eyes were turned elsewhere. She was, like Sasuke, gazing at the bed beside her.

"The man you saw…" she began and reached down to grip the white sheet that covered the body on the bed. "He's… someone…" She paused, contemplating whether or not she should tell them. She sighed and pulled the sheet of the bed.

"He's someone you expected never to see again."

Sakura gasped as the white cloth fluttered to the floor. Her hands flew to her mouth, muffling the choked sob that escaped her mouth. Sasuke's eyes widened and he took a step back, away from the bed.

"But… how?" Sasuke stammered. In the bed was a man who appeared to be about the same age as Sasuke and Sakura. His tanned legs were being hugged to his chest. But what shocked Sasuke the most was the long, shaggy blond hair that fell messily over the man's face. Tsunade bent down beside the man and brushed the hair out of his face. Light whisker marks donned his cheeks. The man's eyes fluttered open, and then closed again. But they had seen the cerulean color of the man's eyes.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, tears filling her eyes. Another sob slipped through her fingers.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed, nodding her head, "This is Naruto."

"It can't be! HOW?" shouted Sasuke, anger flooding his face. Tsunade didn't seem to notice Sasuke's angry tone.

"I'll explain by telling you this," she started, "Naruto Fujisaki is dead." Deadly silence dominated the room.

"W-What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I mean just what I said. Naruto Fujisaki is dead. He erased his mind along with his dark side, leaving just Kyuubi's and Naruto Uzumaki's. Fujisaki's death allowed Uzumaki to be unlocked from the recesses of Fujisaki's mind and gain control as the main mind." Sasuke and Sakura nodded, taking all the information in.

"Kyuubi's chakra coupled with the power of Naruto Uzumaki seems to have sped up the aging process of the body, shaping it to fit Uzumaki's mind. This is the result." Tsunade waved her hand in Naruto's direction.

"How…How do you know this?"

"While you were out, I came to do my daily check-up for Naruto. When I was checking him, Kyuubi's mind broke the surface and took over Naruto's body. He explained everything to me."  
"So that person, the one we met at Soroka's grave…"

"It was a shadow clone. Naruto refused to rest until he, somehow, visited Soroka. So he used the last of his chakra to make one shadow clone to go in his place."

"Uzumaki, also, has all memories of Fujisaki. He was watching from inside while Fujisaki was in control."

The room fell silent again so that all you could hear was Naruto's soft breathing.

"I-I don't believe you…"

Tsunade's head snapped back, shocked. Sasuke turned away from her and headed towards the door.

"This is too much to consider. I can't just believe that Naruto's back all of a sudden."

"Sasuke…" Sakura said gently, looking over her shoulder at him. Sakura knew she couldn't come close to understanding how Sasuke felt but Sasuke just couldn't ignore everything happening in front of him.

"Sasuke, Lady Tsunade wouldn't lie about this and you know it!" She said, turning towards the door. Her frown deepened as she saw Sasuke already halfway out the door.

"Sasu-"

"Wait!" a raspy voice called out. All heads whipped towards the direction of the bed, surprised. The blonde man was sitting up in bed, breathing heavily.

"Sa-Sasuke…" he said, "Don't leave me..." Naruto slowly slid off of the bed and staggered towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be up right now…" Tsunade warned although she knew that it would be a failed attempt. If this new Naruto was anything like the one she knew before then she would know how stubborn he was when it came to being cautious. Naruto kept walking towards Sasuke, stumbling a bit on the way. Sakura reached out to help him as he past but the look Naruto gave her told her that he wouldn't need her help. As Naruto neared him, Sasuke backed away slowly as if afraid of the man.

Suddenly, Naruto lurched forward, surprising everyone. Sasuke moved forward and caught him just as he was about to plummet to the ground. Naruto gripped Sasuke shirt for dear life. As he looked up at Sasuke's face, his eyes swam.

"Sa…Sa…" That was all he managed to get out before his eyes closed and his body went limp. Tsunade hurried towards Sasuke and took Naruto out of his arms, laying him back on the bed.

"You saw his eyes, didn't you? Only the real Naruto could have that look." Sasuke watched Naruto sleep soundly on the bed.

"Yeah, that's definitely him…"

* * *

"Kabuto…"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"What is the report on Fujisaki?"

"Fujisaki is dead, sir. His mind has been destroyed along with his other side."

"Ah, so that leaves Naruto Uzumaki and the Kyuub?  
"Correct sir."

"Hm, interesting… Kabuto, what stage is the Itamigan on?"

"If my prediction is correct, they'll be nearing the fourth stage."

"Really? This is good. Kabuto?

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Prepare troops. I think I might pay Konoha a little visit. After all, they have something that belongs to me. And I tend to get it back… but not without leaving a little present…"

* * *

**Kaida-** Thanks for reading! Please review! If you find any grammar, spellings, or punctuation mistakes, please notify me! Once more, I apologize!

**Naruto-** How many times will I be killed and resurrected?

**Kaida-** As many times as I deem possible!

**Sasuke-** _*sighs* _This is going to be a long night…

**Kaida-** BYE EVERYONE! _*waves*_


	12. Chapter 11: Danger

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness******

_**Naruto- **_Um… Yeah, we have a slight problem.

_**Sasuke-**_ Slight? This is pretty big.

_**Naruto-**_ Well, anyways, we have a very important person here with us to explain this situation. Please welcome… Dr. Spencer Reid.

_*loud applause*_

_**Reid-**_ Uh, thank you. We, the FBI, have been looking for a girl you may know as Kaidakei. She has been accused of claiming to own the characters of Naruto and threatening Masashi Kishimoto. She is currently on the run but based on how unfit she is, she probably won't get that far. She did, though, leave a message for you people. I want you to read over this and see if you can find any hidden meaning that could help us catch this criminal.

_**Naruto-**_ _*rolls eyes*_ Hidden meaning? I'm pretty sure she's not smart enough to do that.

_**Kaida-**_ _*pops out of nowhere*_ Do what?

**Reid-** Kaidakei, you are under arrest for…

_**Kaida-**_ Crap! _*runs away with Reid chasing her*_

_**Naruto-**_ _*watches them run away*_ Yeah, so I'm sure she doesn't own us. And I'm double sure that there isn't any hidden meaning.

_**Sasuke-**_ Please, if you will, read on. And thanks to anyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/story alerted this story.

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida! - _Naruto's Mind

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

_Recap: Naruto Uzumaki gave up his life to help Sasuke achieve the Magenkyo Sharingan. Now, seven years later, a young boy named Naruto Fujisaki arrives in the village with his mother Soroka. This boy, who resembles Naruto immensely, causes confusion to rise up among those who knew the original Naruto. It turns out that the original Naruto's mind has been sealed inside this boy's body. As Naruto learns more about his past, or rather his counterpart's past, he realizes what he has to do to set things right. Naruto Fujisaki uses his strange Kekkei Genkai to not only kill himself but his mother too. By doing this, he was able to free Naruto's sealed mind. Unfortunately, some people have set their sights on Naruto's new Kekkei Genkai and will stop at nothing to get it. _

_

* * *

_

_**To achieve the final level of the Itamigan…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 11- Danger_

Sasuke leaned against the door of the small hospital room. He had been standing like that for a while now, watching the blonde man sleep peacefully in the bed. Recent events kept replaying in his head, making him sigh from time to time. It was hard for Sasuke to even believe that this man was Naruto, considering all he's been through. But he had to admit, the resemblance was uncanny and the eyes... Only Naruto could've had that kind of look for him.

"**Something on your mind, Uchiha?" **The gruff penetrated the silent atmosphere. Sasuke pushed himself off the hard wood of the door.

"I was wondering when you were going to show…" Sasuke replied, crossing his arms.

"**Oh, really? That's not very convincing considering the doubt that was written all over your face just some seconds ago."** Kyuubi laughed when Sasuke frowned. It was so easy for him to read others emotions. Toying with them just made the ability more useful.

"Did you just come to tease me or are you going to tell me something?"

"**Can't I do both?"** Kyuubi asked, his grin stretching across his face.

"Your smile makes me uncomfortable,"

"You're not the only one." Sasuke turned to see Tsunade standing in the doorway.

"I had a feeling you'd have some important information," Tsunade stated, addressing Kyuubi. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Did your teacup break again?" **He said, mockingly. Sasuke could see Tsunade trying her best to hold back her anger. Fortunately, so could Kyuubi.

"**Well, you were right to come. I don't have the best of news."** Sasuke braced himself for the impact of whatever this demon was about to tell them.  
**"Although Naruto is back to his old self, there will still be some problems." **

"How?" questioned Tsunade.

"**Well, when Fujisaki Naruto died, he had completed another stage to unlock the full Itamigan,"** Kyuubi paused and stared straight at Sasuke, **"Killing a loved one, Soroka, with the Itamigan." **Sasuke stiffened as he took in the new information. _'What kind of requirement is that?' _Sasuke thought as he stared back at Kyuubi. His glaring, red eyes spoke to him. It said to Sasuke "It should've been you. Then this wouldn't have happened."

Tsunade, feeling the tension in the air, cleared her throat. Kyuubi eyes rolled over Tsunade who had a stern look on her face.

"**There is only one stage left to achieve full control over the Itamigan. If Naruto completes this stage, I'm sure that no one will be able to stop him in whatever he does."** Sasuke and Tsunade stood at attention, awaiting Kyuubi to reveal to them what the last stage was.

"**He has to…"**

**

* * *

**Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair before slouching back down in his wooden chair. He had been assigned to watch over Naruto while he stayed at the hospital. Tsunade decided that since Sasuke wouldn't leave, she would make it his duty to stay.

It has been three days since Kyuubi had told him what Naruto need to do and, frankly, he didn't think it was fair. After all he's been through, he deserved a little rest.

"You even look like you're sleeping," Sasuke whispered to the motionless Naruto.

"Um, Sasuke?" The voice rang through the still silence of the room. Sasuke already knew who it was without looking up. _'Her voice hasn't changed.'_ Sasuke could feel the woman's relieved look on him as he stood up and motioned to the wooden chair. She slowly walked over and sat down, smiling gratefully at Sasuke. Sasuke managed a small smile back but he was sure she could tell that it was forced. She always had a way of noticing things.

"You didn't bring Kiyoshi with you?" Hinata seemed a bit surprised at the question and shook her head slowly.

"He'd be shocked to find out that his only friend isn't who he seems to be," Hinata replied, looking forlorn as she tucked a strand of her long, dark blue hair behind one of her ears. Sasuke nodded, understanding how it would feel if the boy had learned that the friend he once knew will never be the same again. Hinata took Naruto's hand in hers and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance.

"Hey," Hinata whispered, "We're here for you. Please, don't give up."

Sasuke closed his eyes and repeated her soft words in his head, hoping that Naruto could hear them. When he opened them again, Hinata's warm, milky eyes were directed at him. And he knew that, in a way, her kind words were also meant for him. She smiled softly and Sasuke couldn't help but smile back. But this time it was genuine.

* * *

_**The user must…**_

_**

* * *

**Naruto walked around the small white room he had been trapped in for awhile. He had only recently regained consciousness before he had slipped back into the darkness. Now he was stuck in this room, stuck in his mind. He held his hands up to his face. They were very pale, as if all the blood had been drained from them. _

"_Well, at least after this, I'll be back in control of my own body." _

'_And I'll get to see Sasuke again,' he thought. But did Sasuke even want to see him? Naruto shook slightly in anticipation. It's been so long since he had seen him. Would he be mad at him for killing himself? Will he be happy to see him? Will… will he finally understand Naruto's feelings? _

_Naruto hunched over and hugged himself tighter as the air around turned colder. _

"_Naruto…" _

_Said boy straightened up, his eyes sweeping across the room. He noticed that red mist had started to seep out from under the walls. If Naruto was surprise he sure didn't show it. The mist slowly gathered up in one spot, materializing until it formed a body._

"_Kyuubi," Naruto whispered. The demon fox looked like an exact replica of him but had glowing red eyes that seemed to light up the white room. _

"_Naruto," he repeated, "I'm sorry…" Naruto looked at him, confused._

"_What do you mean?" he asked, worriedly. Kyuubi just shook his head. Naruto gasped as the scene suddenly changed. The room they were in now laws a dimly lit dungeon. Naruto eyes widened when he heard the jingling of chains. His hands were changed to the wall so that he was hanging from it, his toes barely reaching the floor. Kyuubi suddenly appeared in his line of vision. _

"_What are you doing?" he shouted out. When he didn't get any response, he started to struggle against his bonds. He cried out when Kyuubi placed the palm of his hands over his eyes. Naruto screamed as he was plunged into a world where his greatest fears come to life. But, through the midst of it all, he heard a single voice speak out to him._

"_We're here for you. Please, don't give up…"_

_

* * *

_… _**the user must endure torture for a period of 7 days by the Itamigan.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Kaida-**_*sits on top of a hogtied Reid* _Glad that's over with. Anyways, thanks for reading my story. I hope you guys liked it. I know I was late, sorry!

_**Sasuke-**_ Hey, you're pretty good at tying rope… Give me some pointers?

_*Both Kaida and Sasuke glance at Naruto*_

_**Naruto-**_What? ***eyes wide*** What happened?

_**Kaida-**_ Oh, nothing. _*snickers and hooks arm around Sasuke's*_ Come on, Sasuke. I'll show you examples.

**Sasuke-** _*smirks*_ You know, some of your skills may come in handy after all.

_*Both laugh evilly and walk off*_

_**Naruto-**_ Okay… If you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify Kaida! Bye! Wait, what do I do with the FBI Agent?


	13. Chapter 12: Oblivious

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida-** Hello, world! It's good to see you all today/night. I hope you've had a fine morning/afternoon/evening/night_. *smiles weakly*_

**Ted-** Stop kissing ass and move on with the story!

**Kaida-** Must you curse? What's this story's rating anyway? _*looks up and sees the giant T*_ Aw, it must be rated T for Ted.

**Ted-** What's that supposed to mean?

**Kaida-** That this story might have a hint of douchebagginess in it. And yes, I did make that one big word.

**Ted-** Why you little… _*pounces on her*_

**Naruto-** Oi, Sasuke. Shouldn't we get them to stop?

**Sasuke-** Oh, I know just the thing. _*pulls down Naruto pants, underwear and all*_

_*Kaida and Ted immediately stop fighting to stare* _

**Kaida-** _*whips out camera*_ Perfect, I'm going to be rich!

**Ted-** Hey, save me a copy!

**Naruto-** _*knocks everyone out*_ Idiots. Anyways, Kaida does not own the characters of Naruto but she does own the little stick figures of us that she draws in her notebook.

_Kaida-_ _*wakes up*_ Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/story alerted this story. Please, read on!

* * *

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida! - _Naruto's Mind

"**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"**- Kyuubi talking

'_**Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'**_- Kyuubi Thinking

_Recap: Naruto Uzumaki gave up his life to help Sasuke achieve the Magenkyo Sharingan. Now, seven years later, a young boy named Naruto Fujisaki arrives in the village with his mother Soroka. This boy, who resembles Naruto immensely, causes confusion to rise up among those who knew the original Naruto. It turns out that the original Naruto's mind has been sealed inside this boy's body. As Naruto learns more about his past, or rather his counterpart's past, he realizes what he has to do to set things right. Naruto Fujisaki uses his strange Kekkei Genkai to not only kill himself but his mother too. By doing this, he was able to free Naruto's sealed mind. Unfortunately, some people have set their sights on Naruto's new Kekkei Genkai and will stop at nothing to get it._

* * *

_Chapter 12- Oblivious_

Day 4:

_Naruto groaned as he slowly hunched over. Bloody hands rested and roughly skinned knees as he stopped to catch his breath. He had been running for quite a while now. What had been chasing him? He had no idea but he knew if he stopped, it would end badly for him. Naruto looked up to check his surroundings. Whatever had been pursuing him steered him into a thick forest. His cuts and bruises were the results of its gnarled branches and bristly bushes._

_Naruto straightened up suddenly as he heard pounding footsteps coming up behind him. Quickly, he climbed up a nearby tree, ignoring the grazes from its limbs. When he was high enough, he stood still and listened to the retreating steps. Naruto let out a relieved puff of air and began climbing higher up the tree. 'If this is all Kyuubi's doing then this tree won't be safe for long.' He situated himself on a sturdy branch and waited for the inevitable. _

_He winced and let out a hiss of pain as a stinging sensation seared down his left cheek. His fingers lightly touched the forming burn in hopes to cool it down. 'This… this isn't his style. He'd send someone after me!' Naruto though widely, pondering where the burn could've came from. He jumped slightly as a deafening bellow ripped through the air. The tree under him shook violently causing him to plunge towards the ground._

* * *

"Sasuke, don't-"

Said boy looked up, startled at the shout his pink haired teammate let out.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he questioned but Sakura didn't respond. She stared wide eyed at the bed holding Naruto's motionless body. Sasuke hesitantly followed her gaze and let out a small cry at what he saw. The exact place where he had touched Naruto had now reddened. The crimson color looked out of place on the tan skin.

"Wha-What happened? I only touched his cheek," Sasuke stammered. Sakura shook her head slowly.

"I should've told you. Anything that happens to Naruto on the outside affects him while he's in the Itamigan state." She walked over to Sasuke, "I want to try to heal him but I'm afraid I'll make him worse."

"Try it," whispered Sasuke, "It might work." Sakura gave a small nod and leaned over Naruto, placing her hand a few inches away from his singed skin. Sasuke held his breath as the familiar green light appeared around Sakura's hand. Bit by bit, the burn mark faded away until his skin was at its natural color.

"Thank you, Sakura." The kunoichi just smiled at her friend and stepped back to observe Naruto.

"You know, as old as he is, he still looks as innocent as a newborn," she commented. Sasuke gave a slight 'hn' in agreement and let silence fill the room.

* * *

Day 5:

The raven haired teen lounged lazily in chair, tilting it back with the tip of his foot. His chin rested calmly on his chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath. He had not slept for some time so he decided to take advantage of his mission and get some much need sleep. Even in his slumber, he was alert. His senses were sharp enough to know when anyone approached the hospital room.

A sudden knock at the door roused him but he didn't move. It was easy to recognize the two chakras. The door was pushed opened slowly and the sound of shuffling feet reached his ears. Sasuke raised his eyebrow slightly as he felt a glare being directed at him. Only when he felt a slight poke on his arm did he open his eyes. A slight yelp filled the room as Kiyoshi scurried away from Sasuke. The raven haired boy leaned forward, causing the chair to plant its front legs back on the floor. Straightening his back, Sasuke let out a quiet yawn and stretched his arms above him.

"Welcome, Hinata," he said, looking over at the woman. He chuckled a bit at the sight of her son. Kiyoshi stood behind his mother, clutching tightly to her lengthy skirt. He stared at Sasuke and shivered when their eyes met.

'_Yet, he's the son of loud, boisterous Kiba,'_ Sasuke thought to himself before directing his attention back to Hinata.

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No, it would be better if you stayed. My explanation would make more sense coming from you." Sasuke nodded and motioned towards the chair. Hinata smiled gratefully and sat down. Kiyoshi quickly rushed to her side.

"Mom, does _he_ have to be here?" he asked. Sasuke, again, raised a questioning eyebrow at the question. His mother shot him a warning look before turning to the sleeping form on the bed.

"Kiyoshi, you remember your friend Naruto, right?" Kiyoshi nodded slowly. How could he forget one of the best friends he ever had? But he was confused. The last time he had saw Naruto was when he had hit him. "That man over there, who does he remind you of?" Her son looked over at the bed, startled. He had forgotten that someone was even there. He glanced wearily at Sasuke before moving to the bed.

The bed's white sheet covered up half of his face making Kiyoshi wonder if he was even breathing. He gripped the ends of the sheets and gently pulled them down to the person's torso. Curious eyes swept up and down the body before resting on the man's face. Three small scars stretched horizontally across each cheek and his blonde hair trailed down the side of his face. Kiyoshi had to admit that he looked very familiar. He was close to his conclusion but he needed to know one more thing. Reaching out one hand, Kiyoshi slowly touched an eyelid. Sasuke had seen the movement and rushed forward.

"Don't do that!" he yelled, grabbing Kiyoshi's arm. But it was already too late steam had already began to rise from the eye. The young boy gasped in shock. He looked up at Sasuke who still had his arm in a death grip then back at the young man. A jagged scar now ran down his eye. Kiyoshi choked back a sob, horrified at what he had done. With surprising strength, the young boy tore out of Sasuke's hold and ran out the hospital door.

"Kiyoshi!" his mother yelled after him. Hinata turned back to Sasuke and bowed before running out the door after her son. Sasuke watched them leave with a pained look on his face. He directed his gaze at Naruto and stilled in repeat amazement as the scar began to heal slowly. He let out a relieved sigh and sank down into the now empty chair. Watching Naruto's chest rise up and down, Sasuke wondered what his friend could be experiencing in his personal hell.

* * *

"_Shit," Naruto cursed as he smacked away the blade of a sword aimed at his chest. He couldn't even figure out where he was or how these random swords kept appearing. 'Well, what else do you expect?' he thought to himself and jumped into the air to avoid another flying blade. Naruto wobbled a bit as he landed back onto the ground. Fighting through all this was tiring. He let out a strangled breath and took another fighting stance, waiting for the next onslaught. When nothing came his way he began to panic. _

_Moving out of his fighting stance, he stood straight and quickly glanced all around him. Suddenly, a quiet, sifting noise came from under him. Naruto tried to twist his body out of the way but was too late. Twin swords came up from the ground he was standing on and pierced both feet, pinning him there. Naruto cried out loudly from the blinding pain and doubled over. That when the assault began. Blades from all directions came raining down on the blonde. Nicking him everywhere on his body. Suddenly, the blades ceased. _

_Naruto knew he didn't have much time when he felt his feet starting to heal. 'At this rate, the swords will be stuck.' So, as painful as it was, he put all his weight on one foot, and lifted the other off the sword. He winced at the sucking noise his blood made as it came off the blade. He did the same to the other foot and fell to his knees. _

_"When will it end?" he cried before getting back to his feet. He hurried to find some cover before he was cut again. As he ran, the scene around him changed. This panicked Naruto even more since it meant that Kyuubi had something worse in stored for him. The blonde knew the fox didn't want to do it but he was obligated to. _

_He let out a yelp as chains wrapped themselves around his body and pulled him onto a white table. Leather straps stationed on the table caught Naruto's arms and legs, holding him down. The chains tightened around his middle making him gasp for air. A black hooded man appeared in front of him._

"_Hello, Naruto…"_

"_Kyuubi? Is that you?" The man laughed loudly._

"_You don't recognize me?"_

"_Well, maybe if you took off the hood, I'd have an easier time."_

"_Even so, you should recognize my voice, considering I helped give birth to you."_

"_W-what?" Naruto sputtered. The man chuckled again before pulling back the hood, revealing spiky blonde hair, longer than his own and familiar piercing, blue eyes. Naruto gasped as his mind briefly showed a picture of the stone monument standing in the village._

"_The Fourth Hokage…" _

"_Wow, now that was quicker than I expected. Introductions aside, let's get down to business." It was when The Fourth reached down and grabbed the metal, fireplace poker from under the table that Naruto noticed the heat that was pressing up into his back. He stared, horrified, at the angry red light that donned the tip of the poker. Naruto started to pull at his bonds, desperate to get away from the cruel weapon. 'He wouldn't! This is going too far! Not even Kyuubi would be this sadistic!' _

_But Kyuubi had no power to stop it. It was the only way Naruto would be able to conquer the Itamigan. The Fourth ripped open Naruto's shirt, exposing the tan skin._

"_No, please," Naruto begged, "It'll scar, my chakra won't be able to heal it! I'm your son, dammit!" The Fourth paused for a second and looked up the blonde, his eyes resting on the whisker-like scars. He took his free hand and gently traced the lines with his thumb. Naruto looked up into his eyes, hope spreading across his face. _

_The older man smiled at Naruto before plunging the hot poker into one of the arms Naruto had strapped over his head. Naruto screamed as the scorching pain traveled up and down his body. He felt the poker move around his arm, etching out its design. Tears rolled down his cheeks in sync with the continuous screaming. The screaming was as if his voice would never go hoarse, as if someone would hear him._

* * *

Day 6:

This day seemed to go pretty quick for Sasuke. No one new came to visit Naruto. Sakura and Tsunade had come around a couple of times, only to check on their patient and, even though they wouldn't admit, how Sasuke was holding up. Hinata had visited early in the morning without Kiyoshi. Sasuke asked of him but she just smiled sadly and said that he wasn't feeling well.

He managed to stifle a loud yawn and briefly glanced outside. The pale light of the moon shined on the streets, banishing the darkness in certain places. Sasuke knew it was late and also knew that he should at least try to get some sleep, seeing that he hadn't slept since Naruto entered his coma-like state. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, letting memories of his past rush through his mind. He needed something to do and staring at Naruto was not an option. Smiling as his thoughts filled with old pictures of his blonde friend, Sasuke slept silently and unknowingly.

Oblivious to the disaster that would be happening in just a few hours.

* * *

**Kaida-** Thanks for reading. Anyone who reviews gets a free picture of a half naked Naruto! You know you want it! _*waves camera in the air*_

**Naruto-** _*grabs camera and smashes to the ground*_ How about that?

**Kaida-** _*calmly pulls out a flash drive*_ It's been saved on this flash drive, multiple cd's and five different computers.

**Naruto-** Where did you find time to do all that?

**Kaida-** _*shrugs then runs off cackling*_

**Ted-** _*now awake*_ Shouldn't you chase her? You should be faster. *_watches as Naruto takes off after Kaida*_ … If you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify Kaida! _*murmurs*_ I doubt she'll correct them anyway. See ya next time!


	14. Chapter 13: Rebirth

**In Kaida's Mind- a Dark Little Hole of Madness**

**Kaida-** _*sips tea*_ Ah, it's a good time to update, right?

**Ted-** _*sighs and knocks teacup out of hand*_ I'm surprised you're still writing this. When will it end?

**Kaida-** Soon, my dear Ted, soon. But never fear, I have much more stories popping up into my brain.

**Ted-** _*to the readers*_ Run now while you still have a chance.

**Sasuke-** I heard there was a kissing scene in this!

**Naruto-** Really? Finally!

**Kaida-** Err, yeah, let's go with that.

**Naruto-** Kaida, are you lying?

**Kaida-** No! _*starts biting fingernails*_

**Sasuke-** I swear if I have to wait another chapter to kiss Naruto, I'll-

**Ted-** Oh, shut it. You're probably a sloppy kisser anyway!

**Sasuke-** You don't know that!

**Ted-** The first kiss you and Naruto had proves me right!

**Kaida-** Enough, let's get this disclaimer going!

**Sasuke-** Kaida doesn't own Naruto nor will she ever have the power to do so.

**Kaida-** Just you wait!

**Ted-** And please be on the look-out for the over excessive use of the word 'Damn' in the rest of the chapters.

**Kaida- **DAMMIT!

**Naruto-** Thanks to everyone who has read/reviewed/favorited/story alerted this story. You're the only thing keeping us alive.

**Kaida-** Now stop reading our chatter and scroll down. That's where the story is.

**Ted-** Have fun.

* * *

"Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!"- Talking

'_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida!'_- Thinking

_Bow down before the Almighty Kaida! - _Naruto's Mind

* * *

_Chapter 13- Rebirth_

Day 7:

Orochimaru let a satisfied smirk grace his lips as he listened to the chaos going on outside of the Konoha hospital. It had only been thirty minutes since he had arrived in the village and here he was in the final stages of his plan. The sounds of screams and explosions echoed through the vacant hospital halls. Music to the snake lord's ears. His feet glided across the floor as he made his way to the desk.

Not far behind him was his female companion, Yurisia. Though she was young, her talents were fairly extraordinary. He looked back at her over his shoulder and gave her a slight nod. From where he could see, no one was at the desk but Orochimaru knew better.

He chuckled when a kunai suddenly stopped short of his face. Yurisia had caught the sharp weapons right before it hit its target and, with a flick of her wrist, sent it back on its path. The young girl straightened out of her fighting stance as she heard a small cry, signaling that her aim had rang true. **(A/N: I don't think I'm using this right but whatever)**

A young woman staggered out of the shadows, clutching the kunai that was buried in her shoulder. A blood stain steadily spread across her white uniform. She sent the snake lord a nasty glare standing before, her breath coming out in short puffs.

"Orochimaru," she hissed.

"Release the barrier," he replied, staring hard at her.

"Never!"

"Fine," he said, casting a look at his partner. The young nurse followed his gaze and shivered. She was just a child and yet she had already crossed to the wrong side. Yurisia walked up to the nurse and suddenly seized her head.

The nurse struggled to pull out of Yurisia's strung grasp but she had a firm hold. Yurisia rolled her eyes at the nurse's antics and quickly sent of surge of chakra into the older women's body, knocking her unconscious. She stepped back, letting the nurse's motionless body fall to the floor.

"Did you get what you needed?" Orochimaru asked. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I must touch the barrier," Yurisia replied. Her power was very unique. By sending a shockwave of chakra into someone's body, she was able to take out some knowledge of the barrier. Using this information she can destroy the barrier and create one almost exactly like it. The perfection depended on how strong the barrier was.

But her gift was a little flawed, a small problem that would become insignificant as she grew older and stronger. As soon as the barrier was destroyed,an alert is sent to the originator.

Orochimaru guided the still Yurisia over to an entrance of a hallway. He took her arm and gently tried to push it past the entrance, only to have the hand be met by an invisible force field. Yurisia nodded and spread her fingers, then raised her other arm and did the same. She pushed onto the barrier and forced chakra into it.

The barrier crackled in protest before shattering like glass. Yurisia let out a groan and started to sway. It takes a lot of chakra to break apart someone else's formed chakra. She pushed back a pounding headache and made a hand sigh, readying to create a different barrier.

"No, save your energy."

She glanced at her Lord and nodded. Yurisia followed her master through the doorway. Her nose wrinkled slightly at the smell of medicine wafting from the rooms. The halls were as silent as the dead, very unusual for a hospital. She gave Orochimaru a questioning look causing him to chuckled at her curiousity.

"The whole hospital has been evacuated save for one patient. I made sure that he would be alone," Orochimaru. It wasn't long before the stopped in front of a door. Yurisia, as hard as she tried, couldn't hide her interest as her Lord slid open the door.

She was surprised to see the room completely empty except for a blonde man lying in a bed. Without waiting for Orochimaru's orders, Yurisia stepped into the room and made her way over to the bed. She pulled on the white sheet covering his body, lowering it down to his waist. Her eyes scoured his skinny build. Orochimaru remained in the doorway, watching silently.

Yurisia trailed her index finger down from his neck to his clothed abdomen. She could feel vast power pulsing through his belly. She glanced back at the snake lord and raised an eyebrow at the knowing smirk on his lips.

She turned back to her target and raised her hand, chakra coloring purple. Suddenly, she turned around and blocked a kick aimed at her head. Sasuke let out a small grunt of pain as the foreign chakra seeped into her body. He swung his free foot and managed to catch her in the shoulder. The kick, fueled with chakra, slammed her into the wall.

"Don't touch him!" Sasuke warned as Yurisia got up from the floor. Orochimaru smirked at Sasuke's tone and stepped into the room.

"Ah, Sasuke. I knew that would bring you running out." Yurisia head snapped back. She was confused, who was their real target?

"I will never join with you again!"

Orochimaru's gaze traveled over to his young partner.

"My, my, Yurisia. Sasuke here must have the wrong idea. You see, Sasuke, you would've made a beautiful vessel. But I've found someone else with surpassing power." Orochimaru chuckled as Yurisia formed a hand sign and stretched her hands towards Sasuke, forming and "X".

Said ninja uttered a small cry as he was propelled backwards, colliding with the wall. Sasuke wince as he heard some ribs crack. He let out a ragged breath, ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain. Sasuke's head shot up as he sensed something new take form in the room.

_'Damn it, she didn't…'_ Sasuke quickly flung a kunai at the now panting Yurisia. As he expected, the weapon stopped short and reflected off an invisible barrier, clattering to the floor.

"Oh, dear Sasuke. You should've just gave up quietly."

Sasuke clenched his fists as Orochimaru gathered the blonde into his arms.

"Don't touch him, you'll hurt-"

"Believe me, Sasuke. I've studied up on my new container." Sasuke pounded his first against the barrier, shouting.

"My Lord, they'll be coming soon," Yurisia announced.

"Farewell, Sasuke," the snake lord called out before leaping out of the hospital window. Sasuke slammed his shoulder against the barrier. He gasped at the painful jab that came in reply.

'_This is useless! _ He thought as another stab of pain doubled him over.

Summoning his chakra, he watched as his hand turned light green. Using the small bit of healing knowledge Sakura gave him, he was able to ease the pain in his chest. _'How the hell do I get out of this?'_ Fortunately, the answer came much quicker than he expected. Sasuke looked up as Lady Tsunade burst through the door, the Anbu right on her heels.

"Sasuke! Who in the hell broke my jutsu?"

"There's no time for that, Orochimaru has Naruto!" he replied, banging his hand against the force field holding him back. Tsunade paled as she heard those words.

"What? I should've known this chaos would be him! How did we not sense him in time?"

"Lady Tsunade, if you don't mind breaking me out of here…"

"Damn, this won't be easy, Uchiha."

"I understand, just… hurry please… for Naruto." Tsunade's heart wrenched at the look in Sasuke's eyes. She nodded.

"You Anbu, go on and see if you can get a trail on Orochimaru's escape route."

"Hai!" they shouted in unison before all vanishing at the same time. Tsunade turned to Sasuke and gathered some of her reserve chakra into her hand. Surprisingly, the chakra wasn't blue but a deep shade of purple.

"Step back, I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke pressed his back into the wall.

Tsunade slammed her fist with all her strength into the barrier. The room was silent save for a small crackling noise. Suddenly, the barrier shattered into pieces, freeing Sasuke.

"Well, whoever made that barrier didn't make it strong enough," she commented, rubbing her wrist. "Sasuke, you know what to do."

Sasuke was already halfway out the window, sharingan blazing and fists ready to take on a certain snake.

* * *

Orochimaru smirked smugly as he looked down at the soon-to-be vessel in his arms. _'To think, you were just a little boy a while ago. No matter, with age comes wisdom and power.' _

"My Lord," a sound ninja called, running up and kneeling before Orochimaru.

"Did you..?"

"Yes, my Lord. Moriko is dead. I made sure of it.

"Good, I don't need her spouting off all our secrets. Let's move!" Two groups of shinobi suddenly dropped down from the trees above them. Orochimaru pointed to one group.

"When we are safely out of Konoha's range, tell everyone to withdraw. Second group, you'll be with me. Keep your guard up." The shinobi nodded in response. Orochimaru took off into the trees, using them to boost his speed.

* * *

_The ground shook as a loud rumbling noise reached Naruto's ears. He had just finished killing an enormous snake that strangely resembled the one he fought in the Forest of Death. He cried out in surprised when the ground under him ripped open, sucking him through a large crack. He felt as if he was freefalling down a dark abyss. _

_A chain shot out in the darkness and wrapped itself around his wrist, stopping his fall. The crack closed up, leaving Naruto dangling and sealing off his only access to light. But not for long…_

"_Naruto," he heard a familiar voice call._

"_Sa-Sasuke?" A faint light appeared in the dark. It was when the light drew neared that Naruto realized it was coming from Sasuke._

_Hs skin emitted a pale glow, like an angel. "Sasuke reached out a hand to caress Naruto's cheek, running his fingers up and down the scars. Naruto's body noticeably relaxed as he leaned into the warm touch._

"_Naruto," Sasuke repeated his voice sounding thin and wistful like the wind. _

_Naruto was completely mesmerized by the way Sasuke's lips formed his name. What he would've given to taste those lips._

_Sasuke must've somehow read his mind. He smirked mischievously and tipped Naruto's head up to his own. Slowly, Sasuke inched his mouth towards Naruto's. _

_The blonde boy held his breath and tried to will his heart to slow down. He could feel the blood rushing to his face, coloring his cheeks red. Eyes closed, he awaited the shock and pleasure he knew would come from kissing Sasuke._

_Naruto's eyes snapped back open as his body was racked with blinding pain. _

"_You didn't think it be over that quick, did you?" Sasuke whispered into his ear. He twisted the knife he had plunged into Naruto's abdomen, causing him to let out a low groan. Sasuke laughed loudly before fading away, leaving the knife._

"_Dammit, Kyuubi. Was… that really… necessary…?" he complained between ragged breathes._

"_Don't be such a whiner. If you're the world's number one ninja, you should be able to take on something like this." _

"_Kakashi-sensei?" Said person appeared right in front of Naruto, his skin glowing like Sasuke._

"_I didn't want you, you know?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_I don't know why they had to put you on this team. Sakura and Sasuke would've been enough for this team to succeed. But you just mosey your way into everything."_

"_I don't know what you mean."_

"_You killed my mentor, you destroyed our village. You ruin everything. You're just a nuisance." _

_Kakashi stabbed another knife into Naruto shoulder. The blonde boy screamed in pain._

"_He's right. You can't even keep your promises. You couldn't even save Sasuke." Sakura suddenly materialized, taking Kakashi's place._

"_B-but, he came back."_

"_Yeah, but you didn't bring him back. He came back after seeing your dead body. It was probably your fault he left in the first place. You kept showing him up." _

_Naruto's head rolled back as pain exploded in his side. He now had three knives embedded in his body. He swallowed back the tears and braced himself for he was sure there would be more to come. _

_And one by one, everyone he knew, everyone he had met, every enemy and friend appeared before him, all having something to say, all having a knife to stab into him. _**(A/N: Pretty sure that's a run-on sentence but whatever.)**

_There was so much blood that he was surprised he was still alive. Just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, the stabbing stopped. _

"_Is… Is it over?"_

"_Soon, it will be soon," a soft voice rang out._

"_You're… you're my…"_

"_Yes, Naruto," a women with blood red hair appeared, "Your mother, your real mother."_

"_Why?"_

"_What do you mean, dear?"_

"_Leave, please." His mother shook her head._

"_Murderers don't get a say in things."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion._

_"You killed me."_

_"Wha-what?"_

_"Just say it, you killed me."_

"_I didn't kill you! It-it wasn't my fault."_

_"I don't know why I had to go and get pregnant with an abomination like you. You killed the love of my life. You destroyed your own family!"_

_"I DID NOT!"_

_"YOU DID! Admit it! You've felt the guilt all this time. You know it was your fault!" With those final words, his mother plunged her own knife deep into his chest, narrowly missing his heart. But this time, it wasn't pain he felt. It was an overwhelming depression and remorse._

"_There it is. That's what you've been hiding behind that fake smile of yours."_

_Loud sobs escaped from Naruto's mouth. His body shook in fear of what would be next. _

"_It's okay, Naruto. It's almost over."_

"_Sasuke…"_

_Naruto looked up only to see that arrogant smirk. He desperately wanted to wipe it straight off his face._

"_Naruto, you do realize that I haven't had my own turn, right?"_

"_Don't touch me!"_

"_You can't control what happens here. How does it feel to be powerless?"_

"_DON'T TOUCH ME!" Naruto grew more hysterical as Sasuke pulled out his own knife. He knew, Sasuke knew, and Kyuubi knew that this would be the one thing that breaks him. The one person he cared for the most hurting him, killing him. _

"_This is for loving me!" Sasuke pushed the knife into his chest, piercing straight through his heart. Naruto gasped for air, feeling his throat closing up involuntarily. The pain in his heart was excruciating. It was as if all the pain in Naruto's heart was running free through his muscles. _

"_Hurts, doesn't it?" Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath on the back of his neck. The raven haired ninja had somehow gotten behind Naruto without him noticing. Sasuke's hands snaked itself around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer. He laid his head on the blonde's shoulders and kissed his cheek, tickling his scars._

"_That's the kind of hurt I felt when you died," he hissed, "You were so selfish then, as if you dying would've made me come back. If I wanted you to die, I would've killed you already."_

_"I-I did it f-for you," Naruto replied, his body convulsing with pain._

"_You did nothing for me. You just wanted to die. Well, now I'll grant you your wish."_

"_No… no…" _

_Sasuke conjured up another knife and place it at Naruto's neck._

"_This time, I'll do it right. I promise."_

"_Sasuke, please-"_

_"This is for existing." Sasuke dragged the knife slowly across Naruto's tanned neck. Naruto could feel his eyes burn as his neck was sliced opened. Darkness lingered at the edges of his vision. The last thing he saw before darkness overtook him was Sasuke's face. _

* * *

Orochimaru looked down in surprise as he felt the blonde's body shift in his arms. Naruto's head hung back over Orochimaru's arm, hiding his face. He craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his face. The snake lord saw no change of expression in Naruto's features. He dismissed the movement as his own fault.

"Is there something wrong, my Lord?" Yurisia slowed down her movement, stopping right beside him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Just… be alert." Yurisia nodded and turned her attention forward.

Orochimaru hadn't even taken a few more steps before he felt a hand grip his robe.

"Damn, he's awake."

* * *

Sasuke ran out through Konoha's with the type of speed only a trained ninja could have. A group of Anbu followed behind him. He could sense Naruto's chakra flow steadily moving away. 'Good, Orochimaru can mask his chakra but he can't hide Naruto's.

"Spread out and follow that unique chakra," he shouted.

* * *

Orochimaru could see an angry tattoo dwelling Naruto's forearm. It looked as if it was branded onto him. The tattoo was of a small eye inside an etching of a burning fire.

Protruding from the fire was nine curled fox tails that wrapped all around his arm. The snake lord frowned when he felt chakra gathering and pulsing under the tattoo.

"My Lord?" Yurisia was staring at him.

"He's gathering too much chakra in one place. He's preparing for something."

Yurisia looked confused.

"But isn't he unconscious?"

"You don't feel it?"

That's when it hit her. The air had become silent. No birds or animals noises were sounding.

"They sense something. Something's going to happen," Yurisia realized.

Orochimaru stopped running and fell down to the ground. His subordinates followed him, questioning look on their faces. He set Naruto's body down onto the ground which had begun to seep out chakra.

"Scatter NOW-"

* * *

A surprised grunt escaped Sasuke's mouth as a loud explosion was heard far ahead of them. A burst of red light shot into the air, illuminating all the trees around it.

Sasuke picked up his speed and headed in the direction of the explosion. But before he could take two steps, a huge wave of pure chakra came crashing into him, knocking him backwards into the awaiting arms of a nearby Anbu. Sasuke silently nodded his thanks, getting a waved hand in reply. He winced at the burn marks that covered the arms he used to shield himself.

Suddenly, another surge sent both shinobi flying into the ground. _'Damn, we'll never get any closer with this going on!'_ He helped the other Anbu to his feet and prepared himself for the next wave.

Yurisia groaned as she rolled over onto her side. She couldn't believe she was still alive after that explosion. She had put a barrier before it happened, completely sure it wouldn't work. But it had been able to sustain the blast.

Dust rose up everywhere making Yurisia cough violently. Her hands scrolled all over her body, checking for any wounds. She didn't feel any severe pain so she sat up. Her muscles groaned in protest but she ignored it. She looked around for her master but all she could see were decapitated bodies of her team mates.

Through the dust, Yurisia spotted a man standing upright. He had someone pushed against a tree, his hand clenched at their throat.

"Orochimaru, I'm going to kill you," she heard the man say.

"No, leave him alone!" Yurisia stumbled closer to the scene, her vision getting clearer and clearer. There stood her master, pinned to a tree by Naruto Uzumaki.

He turned towards her. His eyes completely closed.

"If you don't get back, I'll kill you too.

"Don't hurt him!"

"Get back!"

"Not unless you let him go." Yurisia could see something moving in the background behind Naruto. It was one of her teammates! The ninja held a katana in his hand, ready to bring it down onto Naruto's head.

Naruto's turned away from her and looked up at the man. Yurisia could see his eyes quickly blink open before closing again. Her teammate let out a strangled gasp before falling to the floor. Yurisia didn't have to check, she could tell from where she was that he was dead.

"Get back or else I'll end up killing you."

* * *

Just some random rants and explanation I wanted to get out the way.

-**Yurisia's age**: I didn't want to give her an age but less just say she's younger than the nurse and Orochimaru. She can be whatever age and look you want her to be! Oh, and her name is pronounced like YOU-REE-SIGH-AH!

-**Orochimaru invasion:** Hey, if he could do it once why not again? I didn't want to get into that because thinking of reasonable explanations that don't clash with my earlier explanations just makes me head hurt like this sentence does!

-**Sasuke using Sharingan:** As much as a fan I am, I still am ignorant to the many powers of the Sharingan. I don't know if Sasuke would've been able to use it to get out of the barrier. Let's just say it didn't work.

**-Blond vs Blonde**: If you've notice, I've been switching a lot between the words Blond and Blonde. I don't really know which one is the correct spelling. I assume that both of them are right. I just can't figure out which one to use.

-**The Itamigan:** If you want to know, the Itamigan looks like this- A red slit in the middle of the eye, with three dots on each side forming something like a diamond.

* * *

**Kaida-** I didn't like this chapter…

**Ted-** I didn't like this story…

**Kaida-** I felt so embarrassed trying to write that (almost) kissing scene that I have no idea how I'm ever going to write a lemon.

**Sasuke-** _*perks up*_ You can do it, I'll cheer you on!

**Naruto-** _*slaps Sasuke's head*_ Sasuke, please!

**Kaida-** Damn Uchiha, always being horny.

**Ted-** You know, you've been cursing a lot lately.

**Kaida-** _*stutters*_ Um… I- it's not my fault, the fanfiction-

**Ted-** Moving on! If you spot any grammar, punctuation or spelling mistakes, notify Kaida! Don't lie and say it's perfect! I know she's messed up somewhere.

**Kaida-** Bye beautiful people, and watch out for some random oneshots that'll be coming your way. I leave you with this one word- ZEFRON!


End file.
